Indecent Hidings
by LunaMoonScar
Summary: Kagome has spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo for the last time and stumbles upon an injured demon lord. How will Inuyasha take it when he finds out she's helping his elder brother? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.
1. Ch 1 Agree to Disagree

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter One – Agree to Disagree**

"Can't you just give me five minutes, please! ...I need to think..." Kagome had just returned home from the feudal era having Inuyasha follow shortly behind.

"You know I can't leave you alone, you'll attract a demon in less than two minutes!"

"When will you learn? Our times are completely different, Inuyasha. There aren't anymore demons here."

"Feh, whatever! Don't come running back down the well screaming for my help when some demon tries to attack you!"

_Inuyasha, you're so stubborn._

She needed time to think over everything the last few days had brought her. As she walked up the stairs from the well house she noticed the lights off and the doors locked.

_Hmm, I wonder where they could be at such a late hour._

Kagome had looked under the mat her mother normally had left the spare key under for when she returned from the feudal era. She unlocked the door and took a step in and as she did she breathed a huge sigh taking in the sight of her home. Sure she had missed it, but back beyond the well she felt as if she truly belonged there. Her time was of course safer, but she wouldn't have her life any other way.

Throwing her bag down on the kitchen table, she walked up the stairs and headed straight to the bathroom. A relaxing bath was all she needed to help collect her thoughts. She ran the bath water and started to undress. Sinking straight under the water, she pondered two days prior to her state now.

_Inuyasha how could you possibly betray me again... I've stayed by your side for the last four years and all I wanted was for you to choose me over her. I may look like her reincarnation but I'm NOT her. I'm not Kikyo! But how could I ask you to do such a thing? Choose me over her. You loved her so much, long ago. On the other hand she technically is dead. You think I'd be the obvious choice. I'm so tired of competing. I will never measure up._

Kagome sat deep in thought the duration of her bath. Her family had soon arrived after her bathing ended and she greeted them all cheerfully even as her heart was breaking. She had explained that she'd had a rather difficult couple of days and really was in need of some rest. She also informed them that she'd only be staying the night due to Inuyasha's annoyance with her absence. She gathered up everything in her yellow pack and crawled into her bed with nothing but the silence to comfort her aching heart. After ten minutes passed she wiped a droplet of water away flowing freely down her cheek. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. Was all this pain from seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo?

**Flashback**

"_Ugh, I shouldn't have followed him, I don't even know where I am!" Kagome continued to attempt to find her way back to a familiar village where her comrades slumbered. Upon hearing a crackling noise she preceded to the place of the unknown noise. _Peering out from behind a tree, there in the clearing, Inuyasha stood in Kikyo's embrace, the top of his torso bare to her touch.

_This cannot be happening..._Kagome's thoughts were running wild. In the midst of the scene her heart started pounding, she saw Inuyasha lie Kikyo on her back and she couldn't take anymore. She ran.

_How could you? I would have never betrayed you. You told me I was the one, and you would never hurt me again. You promised yourself to me! Never again. I'm the one to walk away this time... How am I to face you when you return?_

As she had found her way back to the camp she immediately packed her belongings and headed toward the well. Before she left she woke only Sango to ask her to look over Shippo and she would return in only a day. She started to make her way to the well and suddenly heard Inuyasha calling her name.

_He must have heard me... I'm almost there... just a bit more!_

"And where the hell do you thing your going so late at night?" Inuyasha had barely caught her.

Kagome sullenly answered, "Home. I will return mid day tomorrow. Please, I just need a little time."

"What a quick decision, I'm coming."

"NO. I just said I needed a little time, time alone, time without you, Inuyasha."

"...Kagome... What did I do?"

"How could you possibly ask me that? You know what you have done, and instead of me firing a sacred arrow your way, as kikyo did, I will leave. Like I said, only for a day"

Kagome jumped through the well with Inuyasha, of course, ignoring her and jumping directly behind.

**End Flashback**

_Why does it still hurt? This isn't the first time... I can't put up with this anymore. This may not be the first time but this is definitely the last time I will allow myself to hurt over this. It'll be easier this way, right?_

Kagome asked herself that question repetitively till it became a statement. She slowly fell asleep and as she did, she murmured those words the whole night she slept. _It will be easier this way._

The next morning Kagome awoke as slowly as she had went to sleep. She lay in her bed for two hours contemplating seeing Inuyasha upon her return. She began to smell breakfast meaning that mama would feed her well before she returned. Kagome walked downstairs to the kitchen stumbling upon her mother who was running around the kitchen like a mad woman.

"Mama! What are you doing?"

"Hi, sweetie! I'm gathering the supplies you forgot to pack last night. I didn't mean to go through your things I just needed to make sure my little girl is prepared for anything."

"Mom..."

"I'm making breakfast before you leave and"

"Mom..."

"I packed your lunch for today and I'm making some extr-"

"MOM!"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry, your just... your over-doing yourself...again. You don't need to do all of this for me, I appreciate the thought but I think I'll be fine. I've learned a lot in the past, ya know? I can fish if I need to. Trust me mom, it's been four years... I'll be okay," Kagome replied as she _was_ able to fend for herself and others quite easily now. She had gotten use to being in feudal times, whereas her mother had not. Kagome was still her little girl and she would do the best she could as she would be absent when her daughter would need her.

After breakfast was over, Kagome went upstairs to shower then change. Now that she had graduated (THANK KAMI!) She no longer constantly wore her school uniform. Scanning through her closet that was somewhat empty, from the clothes that were already packed away, she grabbed a pair of gray capri sweats and threw on a low v-neck light blue shirt. She was always a little uncomfortable in the shirt due to the fact that she was more developed but since she didn't belong to anyone why would it matter what she wore? She put on a pair on black sneakers and threw her hair in a very high ponytail, her bangs down as usual. She slung her yellow pack over her left shoulder and said her goodbyes to mama, grandpa, and young Souta. She headed down to the old well. When she arrived and shut the door behind her she stared and the well. Staring for a while, she ended up just sitting in front of it. She was there so long she even ate her lunch there. When she finally stood and realized she had procrastinated long enough, she jumped in, her yellow pack still hung on her left shoulder.

After being engulfed by a blue light she ended up back where she always did. The feudal era. She climbed to the top of the well and slung her yellow bag over. Looking back up is where she met Inuyasha's gaze. He offered her his hand for help and she reluctantly accepted it. She mentally kicked herself; she wanted no interaction except to hunt the jewel, the physical contact of their hands meeting was too far for her.

_Maybe I should have stayed a little longer. I just hate leaving Shippo. _

They walked in complete silence back to the camp. Sensing a demonic aura, Kagome turned to look over her shoulder and almost instantly the aura disappeared. Whoever or whatever it was did not want to be found.

"C'mon Kagome, what's keepin ya?"

"Nothing, I thought... nothing, it's nothing. Sorry."

After a few more moments they would be at the village. Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why I left Inuyasha, how could you even ask. I haven't said anything to anyone and I'm not going to. I'm just glad I found out before I did something stupid."

"Stupid? Like what? Kagome you know that I belon-"

"Stop it Inuyasha. Stop. I'm tired of this, I know that I'm not Kikyo and that I could never be her. But for the sake of our friends can we just act like nothing happened? Like my heart isn't broken? I was so stupid as to think that you were the right guy, to pursue more with you. But you already were taken with Kikyo. Look, all I'm asking is that you give me my space while we travel together."

"Kago- I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way..."

"Then you should've said something sooner, you jerk! Trust me cuz this sucks way worse than being denied to my face. You promised to protect me! You told me you cared for ME not her!...I'm sorry, so sorry... I just need some space."

Kagome ran to the hut to find all her friends waiting for her. She entered the hut consumed in tears.

"Kagome, whats wrong?" Sango was so worried for her friend.

"Nothing, I just...hate saying goodbye to my family."

"You never come back with tears like that."

" I told them I would not return until after Naraku had been defeated."

Sango slowly nodded her head knowing that Kagome was truly horrible at lying.

At that statement Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. He had begun to see Kagome as his mother figure about two years ago and had been calling her so ever since. As quickly as the day came, nightfall came sooner. Inuyasha had run off, yet again and Kagome had just finished tucking Shippo in when she felt the same aura that she had felt earlier while conversing with Inuyasha. She grabbed her bow and arrows, of course her yellow pack as well and headed toward the aura. It seemed that the aura was trying to be masked...to be hidden... Something had to be wrong.

Kagome followed the aura until she had walked quite far from the camp. She stumbled upon someone that she had not expected... _Sesshomaru..._

_What? _"INU!-" At that moment she realized that she was in no harm. The Taiyoukai was completely unconscious and that would explain the attempt of hiding his aura. _How could someone of his strength get taken down so easily..._ Kagome glanced behind her and in a split second felt that she should help, but that is of course her duty as a priestess...

_But HIM of all people?... what am I suppose to do now? _

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Ch 2 The Killing Perfection

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2 – The Killing Perfection**

_I can't just help him! He's Inuyasha's older, __**evil**__, brother for crying out loud! He'd kill me in a heartbeat just for touching him! But I can't just leave him here bleeding to death... that's not me, that's never been me... but if Inuyasha finds out he'll flip!_

_..._

_UGH! _

And with that last thought Kagome knelt next to the demon lord to observe his wounds. She unpacked her yellow bag and in just a minute she had her first aid kit laid out for her to get to work.

"He's covered in gashes... where to start...?"

Looking over the bloodied body she carefully started to pull back his haori and a deep rumble escaped Sesshomaru's throat. It was enough to startle Kagome but she did not hesitate in her actions. Looking over him she declared that he was still unconscious and the growl was out of instinct.

_I wonder what could've happened... There's so much blood._

Peeling the rest of his haori away, Kagome looked over the deep gashes on his chest and across his abdomen. She knew all she could use with this deep of gashes was soapy water. The alcohol would have to come when they were no longer dirty. She quietly poured water into a pot she had brought with her for cooking purposes and dipped a cloth in, lathering it with soap. As soon as she touched the cloth to his bare skin she felt a hard hand at her wrist.

"Miko..." he started coughing up a little blood, "what has dared you to touch this Sesshomaru?"

"I...um...your hurt. I'm just trying to help."

"This Sesshomaru does not need your assistance, leave this place and speak of this to no one."

"You've been badly injured and I don't think your demonic self can heal these bad of wounds on it's own. I could stay and he-." He quickly cut her off.

"No. Leave."

Kagome felt as if she had been walked all over the last week, even if he didn't want her help, she would give it regardless. She was putting her foot down.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not till you can start healing yourself again."

He did not responded to her. He looked the other direction away from her form. Was he actually letting her proceed? She had convinced herself that she could do some good by aiding him. Maybe he'd stop threatening Inuyasha...

_Inuyasha... I wonder if he's even noticed I'm gone... Why should I even care about him. He hurt me. He's probably still with Kikyo. I never cross his mind while she's around..._

Kagome had readied her cleansing supplies and proceeded to wash his wounds with warm soapy water. Finishing her cleaning she started to wrap his body in gauze so the wounds could stay as clean as possible.

Sesshomaru still faced the other direction, but glanced at the miko as she started gather the cleaning supplies to clean themselves. She looked in his direction.

"Can you smell if there is a river nearby?"

The stoic Taiyoukai inclined his head and tilted it slightly left. At the thought, Kagome noticed she was covered in his blood...

_Guess I need to bathe too..._"Thank you. I'll be back shortly."

Sesshomaru watched as she retreated to the direction he had shown her. _What could she possibly think to gain from aiding me?Ridiculous girl._

As Kagome walked she couldn't deny the painful thoughts that resurfaced... Helping Sesshomaru would definitely anger Inuyasha. _I wonder why he hasn't even come looking for me yet; he can't still be with Kikyo...can he?_ The image of Kikyo under Inuyasha invaded her mind and she threw everything she was carrying down. She couldn't help the feelings of anger and pain wash over her. "Inuyasha, you're so stupid!" Realizing that she had thrown her belongings to the ground she knelt to the forest floor and retrieved her things. She once again wiped away the freely flowing tears that were overpowering her.

Finally she came to what she thought was going to be a river, but instead she had found a hot spring. For this she was grateful, she really needed to relax. She washed the utensils before thinking about cleaning herself. Before she repacked her supplies, she retrieved a fresh pair of sweats knowing that she would be staying the night with the Lord, himself. She stripped the clothing from her body and practically jumped in the spring. She quickly groomed, not wanting to dwell on these thoughts too long. Once dried off, she pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top to attempt to be comfortable being in the presence of the killing perfection himself. She braided her long, dark hair in two braids, one falling over each shoulder. She sulked back to where the demon Lord laid under a tree. She looked him over.

"I know you hate humans. But for the time being please just try to tolerate my presence. I'll take the silence you give me as payment for my helping you. Just no rude comments please..."

He stared at her with a irritated look over his smooth features. He acted as if he hardly acknowledged her. And to her surprise she was perfectly fine with that. She looked at him for only a moment longer and set her bag down and started to heat some water for a cup of ramen. Her eye's passing over him only momentarily...

"Are you hungry? Or do you even eat?"

Anger flashed across his face. She realized she was taking her anger out on someone that was not the cause of it. Almost automatically she had taken back those words.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Look I've just had a rough couple of days. This anger isn't meant for you. I apologize..Lord Sesshomaru."

At his title he became somewhat stunned. _...Respect enough for my proper title?_ _This miko is most peculiar... What is she trying to gain from this assistance?_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miko, what makes you think your _issues_ are of any importance to me?"

"You jerk! I've just been trying to help."

"I told you once and I do not like to repeat myself, I do NOT need your assistance!"

He practically growled at her. She remained silent and looked down.

"Okay. You didn't have to yell..."

Kagome was so tired from tending to Sesshomaru's wounds all day, she had decided that she would spend the night near him. Sure the village was close by, but she would return before dawn before anyone rose to notice she was missing. Kagome unpacked her sleeping bag and also pulled a second blanket out along with a pillow. After unrolling her sleeping bag she silently stood with the blanket under one arm and the pillow held in the other. She carefully made her way to the demon lord.

She knelt down next to Sesshomaru and motioned for him to lift his head.

"May I?"

He scanned her for any threatening gesture. Looking her over, he stopped at her eyes. There was a fire burning. Seemingly for whatever anger she was harboring, though he could sense pain... _Could this be the doing of the hanyou? _Sesshomaru lifted himself from the tree and allowed the miko to place the pillow behind him.

"I have a blanket as well. It's my favorite so hopefully you can appreciate it too." A silent smile crossed her lips keeping his gaze on her face. Kagome noticed his prolonged stare and she could not help but blush. She quickly looked down and his eyes continued to linger on her. She glanced at him once more before standing and laying the blanket over his form. He nodded his head in appreciation and she nodded hers in acceptance. She walked the 10 feet to her sleeping bag and crawled in.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Though the demon lord did not sleep for sometime. He pondered over the sleeping miko...

_She truly is strange...The sting of hurt is evident in her eyes. What did that insolent half-breed do to cause her so much pain? _

Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself for even considering the miko's feelings. Why even think of her at all. She meant nothing to him. He had more important things to consider. He had slain the demon that had injured him, but had this demon been sent by someone? He would surely find out. After thinking over the events that lead him to his current state, not to mention the invading thoughts over the miko, Sesshomaru decided that his body would heal quicker with rest.

He scanned the area for any danger or threats and after glancing at the miko in her peaceful slumber, the lord himself let his lids close and he drifted to a deep sleep consisting of unwanted dreams...

**Dream State**

Looking out of his bedroom window, down into the gardens, the Lord sighed as this was the only place he could truly be at peace. It was three hours before sunrise and he was tired but enjoyed the peacefulness of his home. His palace had gone through so much with his father betraying his mother and his father dying, yet it was the one place where he was himself. He trusted his subjects that roamed the palace. Turning back to scan over his room he saw the miko herself fast asleep in his bed. He strolled to the bed, complete and utter confusion on his face. He could hear her heartbeat fasten as she awoke. She turned her head to him with a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing up?"

**End Dream**

Sesshomaru suddenly awoke, his forehead covered in sweat. His head immediately snapped to where the miko lay asleep. He was so angered that he slammed his fist on the tree he was currently occupying. Panting heavily, he looked back to Kagome letting a snarl rip from his mouth. At the sound Kagome rose from her deep slumber.

"What are you doing up?"

At her words his eyes widened.

"Miko, you must leave this place at once!"

Kagome was so confused she didn't understand his frustration. What did she do? She had taken good care of him... at least she thought she had`.

"What's the matter?"

"I said leave!"

"It's the middle of the night, I'm not going anywhere! If you don't wanna be around me, then why don't you leave!"

Sesshomaru could hear the slight sarcasm hinted in her voice. She definitely was not leaving, not in the middle of the night and sure not while she was asleep. Sesshomaru let another snarl escape him.

"You would do well to do as your told." The lord was obviously angered at something. Or someone...

_I just helped him and now I'm suppose to leave! That jerk! If he doesn't want to be around me, he can stand his injured body up and leave himself! _

"Look, Sesshomaru, it's the middle of the night. I'm tired. I am going back to sleep for a few more hours and in the morning I will leave."

"Ridiculous girl..."

Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag and tried to sleep once again.

_Arrogant dog! Why do I even try to help people anymore! They are all rude and hopeless!_

Kagome's mind suddenly wondered to Inuyasha. She was still hurt because of him, but being with him would be a lot better than staying around his idiot brother any longer than she had to..._Inuyasha..._ _I wonder if he's even realized I've been gone..._

She finally drifted to sleep, needing to get her rest, for tomorrow would be a very long day...

_**End Chapter**_


	3. Ch 3 Returning

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Have fun reading and tell me what you think. :)

**Chapter Three - Returning **

Kagome awoke right before dawn. She was quite eager to get away from the Taiyoukai and back to her friends, not to mention her son, Shippo, who hopefully hadn't noticed her absence.

She quickly packed her belongings when she realized she was forgetting something. She looked to the young lord who had, at some point, fallen back to sleep and saw that he was still using the pillow and her favorite blanket that she so graciously lent to him. Not wanting to wake him, Kagome rolled her eyes and decided it was best to leave it. She really wanted nothing more to do with him. She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed back to the village.

Sesshomaru had risen as the miko was walking away. He scanned her as she paced back to where his insolent half-breed, brother should be waiting. He noticed her hair was no longer braided and the soft crimps of her jet-black hair hung below her shoulders to about mid-back. _Her hair has grown longer..._ Also noticing how her form had become built after the four passing years of their first meeting in his father's tomb. _Such strange clothing..._ _She wears them well._ Sesshomaru immediately tore himself away from such thoughts and looked down to see that her belongings she had lent to him were still under his use. Knowing that he still would not be moving for a few more days he grew frustrated and decided that he should sleep once again, the more rest he had, the sooner he would be able to leave. And with that last thought, he shut his eyes and decided to rest.

Kagome shortly reached the village and saw that Inuyasha still had not returned. She heaved a sigh and walked into the hut where she crawled next to Shippo, who thankfully was still asleep, and drifted back to a quiet slumber.

Kagome slept peacefully for the next four hours and woke to her son informing her that he was hungry. She unpacked some canned food from her bag and set about cooking for Shippo and her friends. During the duration of her cooking, Kagome had wondered about the taiyoukai and hoped he was still okay. He had been rude and inconsiderate of her tending to him last night but it wasn't in her nature to hold grudges. She was a kind person and no being would ever rid her of her nature. Kagome was almost finished with breakfast when Inuyasha arrived.

"Smells great in here; whatcha cooking?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha at his statement with a smug look on her face. She would not ask him of his whereabouts since she no longer wished to have interaction with him.

"What's stuck up your ass thing morning?" Inuyasha was not one to think before he speaks.

"SIT!" Kagome's patience was thin this morning, especially towards him. She had a long night and was not in the mood to deal with his attitude this day. And neither was anyone else for that matter. Over the night Miroku had fallen ill with a chest cold and was in no condition to do any traveling. They were grounded until the sickness passed. Turn's out, Kagome was completely okay with that.

Kagome and Sango spent most of the day tending to Miroku and thankfully Kagome brought her future medicine's with her. They gave Miroku some antihistamines to bring his fever down and Kaede was currently working on a stew remedy for colds. Throughout the day Kagome's mind wandered to the demon lord frequently. She wondered if he was doing any better. They may not be friends but Kagome was too kind a person to leave anyone in a terrible condition when she had the power to help.

Nightfall came all too soon. Kagome had been right, it definitely was a long day. She had put Shippo to bed a little early. He had played all day with the children in the village and worn himself out. At some point when Kagome was putting Shippo to sleep Inuyasha had once again, disappeared. After successfully getting Shippo to bed, Kagome could no longer sit still.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?

"Do you think you could watch Shippo? I'm still feeling a little restless and I think I'd like to go on a walk." Kagome wasn't entirely lying.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Kagome? You know I would never judge you, right?"

"Ya I know. Just... need some air, that's all." Kagome hated lying but she wasn't ready to talk. Not yet.

"Sure. I think I'm gonna lay down with him here soon; I am keeping an ear out for Miroku so I'll keep one out for Shippo as well."

"Thanks, Sango. You're the best!" Kagome smiled cheerfully to her friend and she picked up the giant yellow bag and threw it over her shoulder walking out of the hut.

Kagome didn't know exactly where she was headed but Inuyasha was on her mind yet again. As she continued walking, being so deep in thought, she ended up deep in the forest. This scene was all too familiar. Kagome came to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A fire was burning brightly and Kagome couldn't help the tears that came almost automatically as the next thing her eyes saw made her heart crack in two. Inuyasha was on top of Kikyo, who was moaning quite loudly. Kagome hid her aura as quickly as possible and hid behind the nearest tree. She ran once again, but the further she ran it seemed the noises followed her. She couldn't escape.

_I should've known this would happen! Why did I even leave the hut? _

Her face was wet from the amount of tears she was crying. The more she wiped away, the more they seemed to fall. She had slowed her run to a walk. She was familiar with the area she was in so she wasn't worried about getting lost, but she couldn't be found right now either. She kept her aura masked and she continued to stroll along looking for a quiet place to sit. To Kagome's dismay she walked right to the spot she previously treated the demon lord. Her blanket and pillow were no longer in the spot she put them to keep Sesshomaru comfortable. She circled the area with her eyes until they fell upon a pained young lord. Her instincts made her run to Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" She asked him frantically.

He looked up at her, the pain evident in his eyes. As he scanned her face, he noticed her face was wet and the scent of salt from her tears hung all around her in the air.

He simply stared at her. _Why all the tears? Why is she back here? I clearly told her to leave..._ For just a moment, a brief warmth flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what happened? She asked a second time.

"I was uncomfortable." He stated smoothly.

"Here let me help." Sesshomaru did not resist her this time. "You really shouldn't be moving right now. Your wounds could rip and become bigger, I didn't spend all that time working on them just to have you worsen the gashes, Sesshomaru."

"Miko... Why do you continue to aid me?"

"I...I don't know...You need me, I guess... Even though you don't want my help, or your pride is keeping you from letting me help, you need it."

"I do not _need_ anything. Remember who you speak to."

"Okay _Lord_ Sesshomaru. Come on, let's get you moved." Kagome helped him move to the nearest tree and pulled his torso up to get him to sit against it. She grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and tried to offered it to him. Eying the bottle, she took it back, opened it, and handed it back to him.

"It's just water. Drink some. Please." He looked over her where their eyes met. He saw concern in her eyes and was immediately overwhelmed with confusion. What was it about the miko that had him wondering so many questions about her? He smelled the opening of the bottle and decided it was safe to drink. She wasn't lying. Not that he could smell deceit on her anyways, but he couldn't be too careful since she was human.

Kagome rose from her spot and walked over to the tree he was propped against the night before. Her blanket was neatly folded resting on the pillow she lent to him. She looked back to him for a second and saw that he was already staring at her. She slowly turned her head back to the sleeping utensils and picked them up. She brought them back to where he was sitting and sat across from him.

"Will you let me clean your wounds again while I'm here?" He looked her over once more. _Her concern for me is unrelenting. I suppose it couldn't hurt anything._

"Hn." He looked away. Kagome reached in her bag and retrieved all the supplies she needed for cleaning his wounds.

"Why were you crying?" He asked her, still looking away.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Um... I ran into Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru turned his head back to her, no emotion shown in his eyes or on his face.

"And?"

"He was with Kikyo... again. I'm sure you despise your brother enough to know who she is... Am I correct?"

"You are. Continue."

"There's not really much to say. He swore himself to me and is with another. What, am I suppose to be happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do not appreciate your tone." Sesshomaru understood why she was upset. His half-brother was truly an idiot.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you." She had her utensils ready and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Can you take off your haori?" Sesshomaru attempted to pull it off but he couldn't lift up enough. "Don't push yourself." Kagome was immediately at his side to attend him. "Here, grab my hand so I can lift you."

Sesshomaru grab her hand and helped lift himself as much as he could. Kagome peeled off most his haori. He couldn't keep himself up any longer and fell back against the tree, taking a light and fragile Kagome with him.

Kagome fell onto Sesshomaru's bare chest. She looked up to him once more meeting his face and blushed, quickly climbing off of him. Her timidness made a small smirk cross Sesshomaru's face for only a second.

"I'm sorry! I fell, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Cease your rambling. You're fine." Sesshomaru laid back, attempting to get a good position to let her work.

Kagome repositioned herself next to Sesshomaru and moved the rest of his haori away. She began her work immediately.

"So... where's Rin?" Kagome was trying to distract herself from the incident that just occurred between herself and the demon lord.

"She is with Jaken under his supervision."

"And he takes good care of her?"

"Why the small talk, miko?" Kagome blushed as he caught on rather quickly.

"Just trying to make conversation." It wasn't entirely a lie... "My name is Kagome... please call me by it." He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't mind."

"Very well... Kagome."

"Okay, all finished." She smiled to him sweetly. Kagome remembered where the river had been from the night before. "I'll be back in just a few moments." Kagome _was_ back in just a few moments. She carefully helped him redress his upper torso so the same incident would not reoccur.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Once again Sesshomaru was shocked to hear his title.

"Yes?"

Kagome sighed, "Do you mind if I sleep in this area again? I really don't think I could handle seeing Inuyasha right now."

"What of your comrades?"

"They are all back at the village probably asleep. Sango has Shippo so I'm not really too worried, she always takes wonderful care of him while I'm away."

"And Shippo is?"

"Well, he's sort of like my son... I found him four years ago in our battle with the thunder brothers and he's been with me ever since. He's a kitsune."

"Hn. You may do as you wish mik-...Kagome."

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

Kagome went to grab the pillow and neatly folded blanket to lend to Sesshomaru again. Kagome was somewhat amazed that Sesshomaru had even taken the time to fold the blanket. Especially one that came from a human. Picking the two items up, she walked back to the demon lord who was eying her, curiosity evident in his eyes. Kagome noticed this and did not hesitate on her next words.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Have I done something wrong?"

"This Sesshomaru has implied no such thing."

"Then why are you looking at me that way?"

Sesshomaru answered her question with his own.

"In what way am I looking at you?"

"I dunno...just that way... that your looking at me... You know what, it's not even important."

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to cross his flawless features. He seemed to be allowing the miko more of his attention than he would of any other being, excluding Rin.

"So, Sesshomaru... Still don't wanna tell me what happened?"

"It is of no importance... Kagome... I simply was caught off guard during my slumber. Regardless, the offender has been dispatched as deemed appropriate."

"Well, still, it seems whoever hurt you did some damage."

Sesshomaru was slightly irritated due to the comment that just left the miko's mouth. He looked at her with a smug look on his face as he narrowed his eyes, not speaking a word.

"What? You know it's true or I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"You shouldn't be here at all."

"Are you saying you want me to leave again? If you do all you have to do is say so, Sesshomaru."

"Why is it that you assume the meanings to my words rather than actually listen to them?"

"I've just been noticing, as of late, that no one really wants to be around me. So why would you be any different? You REALLY must not want my company."

"Once again, Miko, you have assumed."

"So your saying you do want me around?" Kagome's face betrayed how deep in thought she was.

"This Sesshomaru said no such thing."

Kagome was too confused for her mind to wander any further. _Stupid dogs. Is he saying he does want me around? Or he doesn't? _

"Um, okay... I don't really know what your trying to say so I guess I'll just leave it at that."

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome and up to the sky. They sat in silence for some time and Sesshomaru's eyes never left the ceiling of night until he spoke.

"Why do you hurt over the half-breed? Unless my eyes are deceiving me, I do not not see any physical harm on your person."

"I... Sesshomaru, he didn't try to physically harm me."

"I do not understand."

"I loved your brother."

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru nearly cut her off.

"Either way, I did."

"Did? You are aware that your using a past tense term, correct?"

"Yes. I knew this was going to happen... Something in my gut kept eating away at me. I couldn't avoid it anymore. I'm nothing but a poor boy's Kikyo... and that's not what I want. It's not fair to me."

"Nothing is ever fair."

"And what would the great Lord of the West ever be denied of? Everything has to be fair to you."

"That is where you are once again, assuming."

A moment of silence passed between the two with Kagome's eye's plastered to the ground. She looked up to the demon lord but hesitated in her next question.

"Sesshomaru...have...have you ever loved anyone?"

"Love... my father I suppose. If that is love..."

"How old are you?"

"Seven hundred, twenty-three. Two weeks from now, that is."

"And you've never been in love...?" Kagome's question was somewhat also a statement. She had known his answer before he even spoke it.

"No. That would be... ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Kagome the night grows late. You humans require rest every night, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then sleep. This Sesshomaru has had enough of this conversation tonight."

"I'm not even tired."

"I do not care. Sleep."

"I will sleep when I am tired. I'm... actually enjoying our conversing. I don't really talk to anyone like this. Not even Sango..."

Sesshomaru's eyes had stayed on her the entire conversation. Despite his efforts insisting that she sleep, he enjoyed speaking with the miko.

_She's quite easy to talk to..._ Sesshomaru stopped at the thought. He was slightly irritated that he could converse so easily with Kagome. The irritation was mostly to do with the fact that she is a human. No human he had met was a smart or optimistic as she is.

_Regardless, she is human. So why her? Why am I not angered by this? Slight irritation is all? I do not understand these...emotions... _

Kagome continued their conversation.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She's...around."

"Around, how?"

"I do not have contact with her, that woman is my not _favorite_ demon to keep in company."

"What happened? You can't dislike her that much..."

"Dislike is an understatement."

"You don't _hate_ her do you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darted away from the miko almost immediately. Still looking away from her, he spoke.

"I do."

"Why?" Kagome scooted closer to Sesshomaru, something he did not miss. Since he was still laying against the tree she positioned herself to where she could look down at his face while he spoke.

"She was not present."

"Like...during a certain event?"

"No."

"Then what? What could she have done for you to actually _hate _her."

"I already gave you my answer; I told you that I do not like to repeat myself, did I not?"

"Um.. ya... I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

"It is of no importance. I am finished with this conversation."

"I'm always here if you wanna talk, ya know? I don't mind listening." There was no deceit in Kagome's words.

"You will not always be here. The hanyou will come for you once he knows where you are."

"Inuyasha doesn't know where I am, he's with Kikyo every night. My whereabouts are no longer important to him."

"You will soon realize that demons and humans do not belong in the same place, Kagome."

"I'm not sure what you mean but we can talk more tomorrow. I'm getting tired. But if you want I can stay up a little longer."

"That is not necessary Kagome. Sleep, you will give in sooner or later. You do need to rise early for your kit, do you not?"

"I do. But I will be back tomorrow night after Shippo falls asleep to clean you up again." Kagome flashed a brilliant, white smile.

She pulled her sleeping bag next to the spot she was sitting in while she was talking to Sesshomaru. She was close to him, but not too close. Kagome somewhat felt safe around Sesshomaru. She suddenly felt a small tinge of pain tugged at her heart as she did not lie when she said she _loved_ Inuyasha but she wasn't completely over him. Being friends with Inuyasha's older brother seemed like betrayal. Kagome soon fell asleep as she was plagued with horrifying dreams that night.

The dreams were haunting her so tauntingly Sesshomaru watched her toss and turn with her forehead beaded in sweat. He felt concern for the girl. He wandered what she could be dreaming of when suddenly, he knew all too well of what exactly she was dreaming of. Sesshomaru let a soft growl escape his chest.

Inuyasha would see what he lost. Sesshomaru had come to see the miko as somewhat a friend. And it was a bad idea to hurt Sesshomaru's _friends_ in any way. The half-breed would definitely get what's coming to him.

_**End Chapter**_


	4. Ch 4 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 4 - The Truth Comes Out**

Dawn broke early that morning. Kagome was never really a morning person but due to the unsettling dreams she had the night before, she was more than happy to rise. Sitting up in her sleeping bag, she looked to Sesshomaru who was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"What were you dreaming of? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Kagome was shocked at the question. Was she that obvious in her sleep?

"I... um... was dreaming of Inuyasha... with Kikyo."

"I see."

"Ya, it's not really a big deal. Sorry if I was bothering you." She blushed slightly.

"You were not." Sesshomaru was curious of the miko, definitely not bothered.

"Oh..." Kagome looked away as she pondered the thought of returning to see Inuyasha once again.

"Sesshomaru, have you been up all night?" Concern filled Kagome's brown eyes.

"Demon's do not require as much sleep as you humans do."

Kagome would not scold him this morning. She was too exhausted from the dreaming.

"Yes... I knew that." Kagome's mind flashed to Inuyasha, remembering that he was out almost every night. When he slept, it seemed as if he hadn't slept in ages.

Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and started to roll it back up. She could still feel Sesshomaru's eyes locked on her person. She turned her head to look at him when their eyes connected. Kagome scanned him and looked to his face once more. A moment of silence fell upon them before she finally broke it.

"I do not like leaving you here..."

He said nothing, just continued staring. Kagome realized she had spoken these words aloud and turned back around quickly to finish packing the belongings to return back to the village. She grabbed her hair in a handful and tied it to the side to let it fall over her shoulder. She silently walked to Sesshomaru and knelt to his side before heading off.

Thinking of their conversation the night before, she couldn't keep the next thing that came out of her mouth bottled inside.

"I don't know if this is your way of being kind or if you're just tolerating me till you can leave on your own again but..." Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your smart remarks to yourself this morning."

Kagome continued her sentence.

"But... I was serious when I said it's nice to have someone to talk to. If I could stay till you are healed without having to leave, I would."

"Kagome, it is not necessary that you come back at all. My body has already started healing on it's own."

"I won't come back if you do not want me here. But it seems like you like having someone to talk to too."

Sesshomaru let out a long held breath.

"You shouldn't have been here to begin with."

"So you don't want me to come back?"

Sesshomaru let a glimmer of sadness flash in his eyes but kept a firm hold on his masked face.

"Do you enjoy putting your words in my mouth? I do not remember stating that at all."

Kagome let a smirk dance across her face which confused Sesshomaru a bit. As she let the smirk fall she looked away from his eyes and toward the village she was bound to return to.

She looked to the demon lord once more.

"I'll be back after dusk." Kagome stood and grabbed her heavy yellow back. She turned to make her way back toward the village. She threw Sesshomaru once last glance before she continued on her way.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the miko till he could see her no more. She had left him with much to think over.

_A strange human she is. What could she be thinking, spending her nights with me? She still loves my brother. I can see it, yet I can also see the love for him fading. She deserves better._

Sesshomaru was somewhat bitter toward his thoughts, but he could not deny he had grown fond of the girl he had only known for the last two days. The conversation the night before had let him see her, see past the fragile shell of human skin that seemed so weak.

_Human... She is human. Regardless of her great power. Does she know she has that much power? My little brother cannot give her what she desires. She is too strong for him. He will never understand her..._

_Why do I think of her this way? She's human! Yet she's under my skin... This skin that does not belong to that of a human... No good will come of this Kagome..._

Kagome continued to walk through the forest toward the village. So much was running through her mind after speaking with Sesshomaru this morning.

_I hope Inuyasha isn't there when I get back. What would I say? 'Oh, hey Inuyasha. I was with your brother the last two nights tending to his wounds so he could survive.' I don't think so. Stupid mutt. _Kagome gasped at the thought._ Did I really just think of him as a mutt? Oh man, I feel horrible... Wait, he's the one that should feel bad! He ran off with Kikyo! Does he really think I don't know? That I'm that stupid? Hmph! _

_I guess I haven't exactly been the saint in this either... I've been with his older brother the last two nights helping him recover. I hope Sesshomaru doesn't go after Inuyasha after all of this is done. Just because I'm helping him doesn't mean it would change things between the two... would it?_

Kagome strolled upon the village just in time for Shippo to wake. She decided it was best for her to start her cooking outside as to not get caught coming in at dawn. Shippo walked out of the hut slowly, the sleep still consuming his tired eyes.

"Ka...gome?"

"Goodmorning, Shippo. Are you hungry?"

"Not yet, I'm still really sleepy."

"You wanna come sit down in my lap?"

Shippo nodded his head slowly and almost crawled to his adoptive mother's lap. As he lie in her lap, Kagome let a smile cross her face as she ran her fingers through his hair. Shippo fell fast asleep within minutes.

Kagome stirred the stew she was boiling while her mind wandered to Sesshomaru once again. Was he looking at the same beautiful sky?

_I... want to be near him again. He feels so safe. How could I be thinking this? He hates humans... why would I be any different?_

Kagome's day passed slowly as she thought of Sesshomaru all day. She and Sango tended to Miroku due to the fact he was still quite ill and soon Miroku drifted to sleep. Sango walked out of the hut along side Kagome who stopped in dead step as soon as she met a familiar hanyou's icy stare. Sango was the first to break the silent situation.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Not now, Sango. Kagome we need to talk."

Kagome said nothing to him, she turned to face Sango, who wore a worried look, as she started pacing toward Inuyasha.

"It's okay, Sango, I'll be back soon."

Sango simply nodded her head as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the line of the forest. Not far after entering the woods Inuyasha stopped and turned to meet Kagome's face.

"I know you've been gone, Kagome."

"Did you drag me out here to tell me that? It's not like I've been the only one missing at night."

"I can smell him, Kagome."

"Smell who?" Kagome would not play stupid but she would be a smart ass.

"You know damn well who!"

"I do not know, Inuyasha."

"His scent is in the air around you."

"He's hurt, Inuyasha. I couldn't just leave him. You know that's not who I am."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"So helping my enemy is more important to you than I am?"

"Why does it matter if I'm helping him? Kikyo is my enemy and I don't have to have a dog's nose to smell her on you!"

"Kagome, I..."

"Why are you still trying to hide this from me, Inuyasha? You act like I have no idea. I left for a reason. I do not want to feel this way about you anymore."

"But I was only try-"

"Enough."

"What? What are yo-"

"Enough!...Inuyasha I don't wanna hear it. I have seen and _heard _enough."

"Seen?"

"Yes. I don't wanna talk about this any further."

"Kagome, please."

She did not acknowledge him at all.

Kagome slowly walked away from Inuyasha, leaving behind the pain, the sorrow, and her love for him. She no longer wished nor wanted it. She gave it all back to him. The burden of Inuyasha no longer belonged to her.

Kagome saw Sango with a sad look on her face... as if she had heard every word spoken...

"Kagome do you want to talk about it?"

"Sango, not now. I can barely think."

Sango accompanied Kagome back into the hut where she once again packed up her yellow bag.

"Sango will you please put Shippo to bed for me tonight? I cannot be here right now."

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"No, no I'm not."

"When will you be back?"

"Sango... I just need to be away from Inuyasha for a few days, and I'm not strong enough to take care of myself and Shippo. Watch him for me? Please?"

"Sure, Kagome. We will be here safe when you return."

Placed in Sango's hands was the medicine for Miroku, who was still out cold, that would be needed to overcome his illness. She had helped Kagome treat him so she knew already what to give him and when. Kagome nodded her head to Sango and turned her attention to Shippo.

Kagome grabbed Shippo in a tight hug.

"Kagome when are you coming back to me?"

"I won't be gone long Shippo...you know you're like a son to me, I hate leaving like this but Sango will keep you safe. I swear."

"I'll miss you, Kagome." Shippo's tears pooled his face.

"I always miss you Shippo. Everytime we're apart. I promise I'll come back soon."

The two hugged for a moment longer before Kagome took off.

She ran to the forest where she slowed to a walk. She walked to the familiar river she had visited before and decided to bathe. It was a good thing she was in a river so you couldn't tell what water belonged to the river and what belonged to Kagome's tears. She was so overwhelmed she just needed to cry it all out. She must have sat in the water for quite some time as she noticed her fingers pruning. Deciding it was time to get out of the water she wrapped in a towel and sat next to her yellow pack. She brushed her teeth for the third time that day and also pulled out a thick black hoodie and a pair of blue stretchy shorts. Kagome sat against a rock still by the river to relax for a bit, which led to her falling asleep. Maybe a nap wasn't a bad idea, she did have a mentally stressful day and deserved one.

By the time Kagome awoke the sun was beginning to set. Her curled hair was dry and quite a mess, so once again she pulled her hair over the right side of her shoulder and wrapped it into a loose, side ponytail. Kagome stood and begun to make her way to the demon lord.

When Kagome reached where Sesshomaru sat she saw his slumber. She lowered herself to his level and looked over his features.

_...These markings... _Kagome traced her gentle fingers over the demonic marks that followed his cheek bones. Her fragile hand made it's way to the moon on his forehead. She brushed his bangs away so she could look at it better. _...Beautiful..._

Sesshomaru felt the soft hands of the miko running over his face. As soon as she pulled back he slid his lids open. Kagome stumbled back her face becoming red from embarrassment.

"Have you been awake the whole time!" Kagmoe practically shrieked.

"Please lower your voice. And no, I was not." Sesshomaru continued laying down, not letting this affect his peace.

"...I'm sorry." Kagome was speechless.

"And what exactly is it that you find so curious about me?"

"I'm not sure."

"You have returned here early."

"Yes."

"Explain."

"Inuyasha found out I was gone. And he tried to yell at me for it. It's not his choice if I'm here; I never said anything to him about running off at night with Kikyo and I'm not listening to it anymore! I don't deserve to."

"It feels like torture, does it not?"

"Ya know, I thought it was gonna hurt a lot more than it this... but it doesn't. I started moving on before I had to talk with him, I knew it would eventually happen though I didn't imagine I would be so... okay..."

Sesshomaru let the corners of his lip turn slightly toward the sky to reveal a small yet significant smile. He was no longer angered by his thoughts toward the miko, he was just glad she wasn't as pained as he thought she would be.

"Well, let's get to your wounds."

Sesshomaru rose to remove his haori and Kagome noticed he was able to lift himself on his own now. That was definitely a good sign.

"Feeling better today?"

"You've noticed have you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his remark. She couldn't help how her eyes found his chest. Something she hadn't really noticed before. He was built well, not just toned like Inuyasha. She also noticed he also had markings seemingly identical on his wrists and a bit low where his hips began.

Sesshomaru noticed her stare.

"Is something disturbing you, Kagome?"

Kagome peeled her eyes away and blushed nervously.

"No, sorry."

As soon as Sesshomaru finished undressing his upper half, Kagome started removing the bandages.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully. He could smell Kagome's embarrassment, but was confused as to why she was feeling this way. Sesshomaru never spent time with females apart from Rin and the servents around his home. He hardly knew much of their emotions.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome turned an even darker shade of red.

"Not at all. Stomach's just a little weak today, that's all." Kagome was sure she'd gotten away with that one but Sesshomaru technically being a dog could smell her deceit.

"I do not appreciate your lies. You have yet to lie to me, why start now? It's not a hard smell to miss..."

"Look, Sesshomaru, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind, it's nothing you should worry yourself with."

The lord rolled his eyes. She could talk to him before just fine, what was the problem now? Kagome took the rest of the bandages off and saw that a great deal of his wounds had closed.

_Wow, Inuyasha never healed this fast. This is... this is amazing._

At Kagome's thought she went to trace her finger's over the self-healing wounds, not remembering whose body she was touching.

"Did I not tell you my body has started healing?" Sesshomaru's statement brought Kagome back to reality where she quickly retracted her hand away from his person.

"Um... yes, you did." There was a slight pause between the two. "Sesshomaru, if you've healed this much, why haven't you left?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Okay, sorry, I was just wondering."

Neither of the two could think of the next thing to say which made the silence quite awkward. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on the girl whereas Kagome's stayed glued to the ground in front of her. Sesshomaru peeled his eye's away from the miko before he broke the silence.

"You smell nice."

Kagome looked so confused, she was under the impression that human's smelled putrid to demons.

"I..uh...thanks."

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't know what he was expecting her to say but he became annoyed at the fact that 'thanks' was all she said.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome's quick change of subject caught the demon lord off guard. His head snapped in her direction at his surprise.

"No... thank you."

"Suit yourself. I just figure with your body doing so much you might be a little hungry."

"Why do you care?"

"Does it matter? Can I not just do something nice for someone once in a while?"

"Most miko despise demons."

"Well I'm not most miko, am I? I've been here helping you, right? Don't compare me to other people. It grates on my nerves."

"I would assume after Inuyasha comparing you to Kikyo for so long, that would 'grate' on your nerves."

"And obviously it does, so please don't start doing it."

"As you wish."

"So... what do I smell like?"

Sesshomaru was again thrown off at Kagome's quick change in conversation.

"Pomegranate...almonds... and fresh cut orchids."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in awe. Inuyasha always told her she smelled horrid.

"Wow, really?"

"Do you imply my nose is inaccurate?"

"That's not what I meant, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha always told me I smelled bad."

"The half-breed is worthless. His nose isn't half as strong as mine."

"I suppose so."

"There is no supposing, Kagome."

"Okay...I just don't understand how I can smell one way to you and another to him."

"I can guarantee that many demons would feel the same as this Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed at his last comment.

"Well, I doubt that we would find that many that would be willing to answer a question like that, Sesshomaru."

"They wouldn't have time to answer."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Good."

"What?"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome, a full blown smile.

"I've never seen you smile like that before."

"I never do."

"Well you should. It looks good on you."

"So, Kagome... you must be back by dawn again?"

"No. Sango is taking care of Shippo for the next few days. I can't be around Inuyasha right now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So I was wondering..."

"If you could accompany this Sesshomaru until your return?"

"Would you mind?"

"I suppose that would be appropriate."

Kagome shot Sesshomaru her breathtaking smile once again.

"Thank you. Would you like anything before I lay down? It's been a long day for me."

"By all means, sleep. I do not need anything. Tomorrow we will travel to Rin. I must get to my castle soon. Much must be done."

"Of course. Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"You may stay whenever you like."

_**End Chapter**_


	5. Ch 5 The Journey to Rin

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5- The Journey to Rin**

Kagome slept peacefully for the first night in a while. She dreamt of a serene, calming place.

**Dream State**

Kagome was surrounded all in water. As she surfaced from her swim she took in her surroundings. A beautiful waterfall stirred the water around her. She looked at the breathtaking picture she was currently occupying. In the middle of the clear, blue pond was a small island of green grass and a tree that towered the entire picture. Kagome swam to the edge of the island and made her way to the grass. Her clothes were laying next to the trunk of the tree and she was wearing her light green bathing suit that she always wore when she bathed with Shippo.

It wasn't really chilled that night so there was no need for a towel. Kagome rung out her hair and sat at the edge of the island, starring into the night sky. It was absolutely beautiful. She hadn't been so relaxed in so long. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she also didn't really care. Hearing a branch crack she turned around quickly.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome... I see you've found my hide out."

"I didn't know I was wasn't suppose to be here, I'm sorry. Let me get my clothes and I'll leave."

"I didn't say anything about leaving." Sesshomaru advanced toward her, the red tint in his eyes and the look on his face intent on attacking his prey.

**End Dream State**

Kagome shot straight out of her sleeping bag and turned to see a half-lidded Sesshomaru. He had felt her calmness throughout the night but her change in emotion had thrown him off right before she awoke. Feelings of content left quickly as Kagome's feeling of fear and embarrassment surfaced in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru turned his face to Kagome's shocked look.

She remained silent. Her forehead was beaded in sweat. Sesshomaru felt some...concern?

_Something is off... Why does she stare at this Sesshomaru? I have done nothing unforgiveable._

Kagome wasn't even blinking. She wanted desperately to look away but his gaze drew her in. What would've happened in the dream? Would he have just killed her?

She finally blinked. Quickly looking to the closest thing in front of her, she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry...I had...well not a bad dream, but it may have ended that way if I hadn't woken up."

"What exactly was in this dream?"

Kagome quickly snapped at Sesshomaru. "I don't know."

"We've gone over this before once, Kagome. I can smell the lies radiating off of you."

Kagome was nervous to say it, but it was just a dream, right?

"...You."

"And why would that end badly?"

"You looked...I dunno... Not exactly angry... You had this look in your eyes... They were tinted with red..."

"Red... Hn. And where were we located?"

"I don't know where it was but it was absolutely beautiful. There was a huge waterfall and a gorgeous island in the middle of the water."

_Strange... Sounds familiar._

"But it was just a dream so it can't be anything to worry over."

"I suppose so. If you do not worry, than neither shall this one."

"It's still late, yes? The sun doesn't even look close to being up."

"You are correct. You have not slept long at all. I suggest you get some more rest. You do remember that we journey to Rin when you rise?"

"Of course, I didn't forget. It was just a weird dream that's all. Thanks for caring."

"Hn... you were startled."

"I was. Thank you again, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight, Kagome." He urged her to sleep and without any hesitation or defiance, she listened.

Sesshomaru sat quizzically overlooking the girl. _This place she describes sounds as if she has been to my home. Her nor anyone else has entered this one's home without invitation. Could she have slipped by the guards? Regardless, I would have noticed her presence. She could not have ever been to the palace..._

He watched her sleep peacefully for hours after she woke. The same question of her entering his home burned his mind while she slept. Sesshomaru was unable to sleep and the slower time went by, the more restless he grew. It was still well into darkness when he decided it was best to leave for Rin now. Quietly he stood and walked to Kagome's sleeping form.

_She seems so peaceful. At least her dreams are no longer being plagued by terror._

Sesshomaru slowly took a knee and let Kagome's features be known to him. Without any thought he reached a claw to her face brushing her bangs aside. Kagome, still slumbering, let a soft breath escape her at the unconsious feel of his warm touch. Sesshomaru had been taken aback by her reaction, but that did not stop him from continuing to get to the know the sleeping girl.

_She looks... so fragile. How can someone so breakable have so much power? This one will know your secrets... If she is to remain with me, then I shall protect her. It's impossible to miss her scent so it shouldn't be that difficult to keep watch of her. Her scent... _

Trying to be more cautious than the first time he bent down low toward the neck that was exposed to him. He quietly let his nose find the barest part of her neck so he could scent her for easy findings. Not many could bypass her strong scent but just to be on the safe side, he deemed it necessary. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent, becoming completely enticed in her aroma. Kagome's scent was so captivating he couldn't pull himself away. He leaned further to her, his nose gently touching her flesh. Sesshomaru let his eyes close and moved his nose down her neck to her collarbone. As soon as the hem of her shirt came in contact with his nose his eyes reluctantly opened. Realizing just how far he had gone, his head snapped up to the girls face.

Thankfully she was still fast asleep. Sesshomaru carefully but quickly lifted himself from the girl as she stirred. Sesshomaru darted back to the spot he had previously occupied and Kagome rolled to face him.

She still did not wake. Sesshomaru exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

"Don't leave..."

Was the girl awake?

"Kagome?"

Nothing but silence was returned to him. He walked back to the girl and cradled her with his one arm. It definitely was time to leave, but she would accompany him. First picking up her yellow pack, he slung it over his shoulder as he had seen her do multiple times before. He then looked over her slender body and easily lifted her up and as he held her, her face became more relaxed.

_Beautiful. Someone so peaceful... so pure... yet... so tainted. You have no idea what you have done to this one, Kagome. I will not let you hurt again. This Sesshomaru will keep you safe. You are protected._

Sesshomaru walked for hours with her in his arm. Every step, he would glance down at the sleeping miko in his hold. Never stopping he made his way to his ward, Rin. The sun was just breaking the horizon when he came upon the border to the west, his lands. Sesshomaru broke through the forest to the clearing where his companions stayed about two hours later. Rin still slept as did the girl in his grasp. He would not wake her, not yet. He hadn't seen her sleep well since they crossed paths. She had been with him every night since.

Jaken and Ah-Un walked to their lord, Jaken's face wrinkled with confusion.

"_My lord? I was getting worried. Is the presence of this girl required?"_

"_Jaken, you will cease your rumbling at once. If you wake the girl you will regret it."_

"_Y-y-yes my lord."_

Sesshomaru looked toward Ah-Un and gave him a curt nod as a thanks for keeping Rin safe. He walked to a shaded tree and carefully leaned himself against the tree as to not wake Kagome. He gently slid himself down the tree and cradled her to himself. The look being received by Jaken was one that lord quickly shook off. He did not even think twice of his actions. Sesshomaru had already admitted to himself that he had feelings for the woman and no one would dare challenge him on the fact.

Only an hour had passed until Kagome had woken. When she stirred she realized he was laying on something softer than the ground. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru. Kagome was very careful in her movements when she realized he was sound asleep. He was propped against the tree with his form still seemingly perfect in a true slumber. Kagome had remembered her position in his lap when she first awoke. Her back had been to his chest and her head was lain gently on his shoulder. What she didn't expect was his only arm woven around her waist which she hadn't even realized yet. Kagome looked around the area and saw Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin peacefully sleeping together. Rin laid on Ah-Un as did Jaken, whereas the two headed dragon was curled on the ground, snuggled to the young girl as if protecting an egg.

When Kagome finished inspecting her surroundings, she turned her head toward the sky to look at the demon's face.

_He's so relaxed. I've never seem him so calm before. More importantly, when did we get here? He didn't have to carry me the whole way... though it was nice to sleep. I haven't felt this rested in quite some time. Not even when I'm home. _

Kagome let a gentle smile cross her face as she inspected him. She slowly, and carefully leaned her head back to his shoulder and continued to look over him.

_He's definitely not as bad as I thought he was. Especially carrying me all the way here. I'll have to thank him later. He still does need to rest a little more. _

Kagome gently tried to get comfortable once again. When she found her spot on his chest slightly under his neck, she let her eyes close. They we're friends. It was okay, right? Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru's chin leaned down to touch her head. A heavy sigh was released from the demon and she was shocked by the action.

_Does he even know I'm still next to him! What am I thinking laying with him? Cuddling at that! I should move, but what if I move and he doesn't remember I'm here and wakes up? Great! Just GREAT! I am so in trouble. God, I hope he doesn't freak out!_

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Sorry it's so short guys, I've been working a lot and my muse left for a while. Once again, sorry about the length but it's better than nothing! What you guys thinking so far? Be honest, I take criticism quite well.**_  
><em>


	6. Ch 6 Seeing for the First Time

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Apparently my muse is back. :) Yay!

**Chapter 6- Seeing for the First Time**

Kagome was so nerve wracked. It had been only too easy for her to snuggle back up to her new friend. Quickly remembering that her friend was a Taiyouki she flipped and realized just what she was doing.

_He probably fell asleep like this with me because he was too exhausted. He's to respectful to just toss me on the ground... so this must have been his only option. At least everyone's asleep and didn't see what I have just done. _

At that thought, Kagome blushed a crimson red and decided it was best for him to wake up without her in his lap. As gently and carefully as she could, Kagome untangled Sesshomaru's only arm from her waist only to stop once his hand was place away from her. Sudden guilt overcame her.

_His arm is gone... I knew it has been gone but... It must be hard on him with everything he does. I wonder... Would my powers be enough to restore it? I have gotten a lot stronger. If I can heal people with my abilities, then I might can do this for him... It's worth a try, especially because of the last few days. He's helped me more than he knows. _

It had been decided. She would try. Trying not to wake the demon from his sleep Kagome let her hands travel up the sleeve of his haori where the arm she would restore should be. Finding his shoulder she relaxed herself as best she could. She came upon his shoulder focused all of her energy. Kagome had never attempted something that required so much of her power but he had already done so much for her, she had to repay him somehow right? She felt so responsible for his missing arm that it was the only right thing to do. At least in her mind it was. Building as much of her energy as she could muster, Kagome felt her power drawing into the stub that soon would be his new arm. As she repaired the bone and muscle she moved her hands down his arm as it was restored. She came to his wrist and so far she had done well without the demon's breathing even changing. The strips he held on the wrist of his other arm would be put onto this one as well. The bones and ligaments seemed easy as she tried to match the exact color and length of the demonic markings. When finished with that obstacle, she focused on his fingers. Compared to the whole arm the fingers seemed to be the most difficult part. She had spent about twenty minutes on his fingers to make them as perfect as they were before he had lost his arm.

Kagome removed herself from Sesshomaru and crawled her way to a nearby tree. She was completely drained and exhausted from her performance. Proud as she was, she did not know how the demon would feel about his new limb being restored and decided to wait patiently to see the outcome of her actions.

Some hour or so later, Sesshomaru stirred from his sleep. As his eyes came into focus he realized the miko was gone. Qucikly glancing around he found her sitting against her own tree with her lids shut. Seeing her safe, he relaxed. Not even a moment later her found his recovered arm...

_This cannot be possible! I must still be dreaming. How could this have happened?_

Sesshomaru inspected his limb looking at every detail that his eyes could think to find. _It is... perfect... _

Kagome was not asleep. She couldn't wait to see the demon's reaction to what she had given him. She watched with a small smile since her energy was drained due to her performance.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga to test his new addition. With very swift movements, the demon cracked a smile a blind man would've even noticed. Re-sheathing his sword he summoned his light whip and carefully not to wake his still sleeping ward cracked the air as easily as he moved his sword. Retracting his whip and letting it disappear he inspected his arm one again. And a weak voice spoke something he did not expect to hear.

"What do you think? I was worried I would mess up."

Sesshomaru whipped around to look at the miko and he without a though used his speed to come face to face with the girl.

"You... did this...?" He lifted his new limb as he spoke.

"I tried. Is it right?"

Sesshomaru grabbed the girl quickly holding her with both arms and took off into a full sprint. Kagome was so weak she could hardly the stand the wind hitting her face a buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest to avoid the pain. They had only run about a minute and when they came to a stop, Kagome returned her face to the open where she saw a huge hot spring surrounded by sakura blossom trees and rocks. Sesshomaru walked the rest of the way to the edge of the spring a gently set Kagome against a rock. The demon searched her face for her answer of the received gift she had given him.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kagome was quick to answer.

"This one does not understand your actions."

"And I don't understand yours..." A paused passed before Kagome spoke again. "I highly doubt you dragged me to the others. It must have been difficult carrying me all that way with one arm." Kagome let a barely noticeable blush cross her cheeks.

"It wasn't as hard as it may have seemed. Do not worry yourself. I assume you wish to bathe? You do that quite frequently, which I am thankful for. Most humans do not have your good sense of hygiene."

Kagome looked to the beautiful hot spring Sesshomaru had brought her to. A thought crossed her mind and she looked back to his face.

"I'm glad your happy about you arm. I don't think I've seen you so happy about anything. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you but you don't even look like that when your hitting Inuyasha. That's something we both know your happy about." Kagome laughed as much as she could with her energy being so drained. It wasn't much but it was something Sesshomaru had definitely not missed. Sesshomaru let that particular smile cover his features again. Seeing her happy stirred feelings in him he could not pin point. Sesshomaru lifted a finger to her chin so she was looking directly at him. Kagome's heartbeat sped up quickly as she was confused by his touch.

"Bathe. It will relax you. I know you are weakened. I will not be far."

And with that he left. Kagome stared at her gorgeous surroundings and took in a breath. She carefully stood letting the rock she rested upon hold her weight. She slowly stripped herself until she was in her underwear. She looked around the area sensing someone was there watching. Kagome pushed a lock of hair behind her back as she turned her head behind her. Seeing nothing and no longer sensing anything she practically ripped the undergarments from her body and jumped into the hot spring for fear of wandering eyes.

Kagome had then realized she had none of her bathing supplies.

"Shoot. Of course this would happen." At her statement her sentence had it's reply all too fast.

"Looking for something?" Sesshomaru stood before her and dropped her yellow pack, almost in the same place before he had even left.

Kagome was covered by the water but still shy as any untouched woman would be. She covered herself quickly, knowing that yelling would not do the same thing for the demon lord as it normally did for Inuyasha.

"Um, yes. Thank you."

Sesshomaru did not leave as she expected. Instead he seemed as if he was waiting for something else.

"Sesshomaru... why are you still here?"

"Now it is _I_ who does not feel comfortable leaving _you_."

Kagome was shocked. At least he wasn't a peeping tom like Miroku was.

"Well, can you at least turn your back or sit behind a rock or something? Just because you have no interest in humans doesn't mean I'm going to show off anyways." The words were like venom rolling off her tongue.

Sesshomaru snorted and smirked at the same time accompanied with a rolling of his eyes.

"What's so funny? I'm serious! I know your just trying to look after me but I don't want you to watch this closely!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome once more with a smile plastered to his face.

"As you wish."

And with those words, he was gone. Gone from her sight at least. Kagome swam to the edge of hot spring and unloaded her shampoo, conditioner, razor, and body wash. After Kagome shaved her body she got to work washing her hair. Scrubbing in the conditioner, he thoughts wander to her lord, his face graced with his beautiful smile. Her mind stayed on the image for a few moments longer before she tore herself away from the thought. She dunked herself in the water to rinse the conditioner from her long, dark hair.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me!" Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to work on her mouth. She was trying to release herself of her soft thoughts of Sesshomaru, she drew blood from her gums because of the hardened scrubbing on her teeth.

Sesshomaru was not far off. He sat listening for his group and for Kagome if either needed them, he would surely be there quickly. All of a sudden his nose caught scent of blood. Kagome's blood. With the recognizable smell, he took off quickly to find her still bathing in the spring. Her back was to him with her soaked black hair clinging to her back. Sesshomaru stood looking over the miko. Her skin looked beautifully pale and soft. Her hips barely touched the somewhat shallow water. She bore no markings of any kind. Even with her completely unaware of her presence, she still seemed inviting. Sesshomaru continued letting his thoughts wander.

Kagome spit the excess toothpaste from her mouth only to see the blood mixed with it.

"Great... Fantastic!"

"Are you hurt?" Kagome knew all too well who the voice belonged to and she stayed with her back to him as she rinsed her mouth.

"I'm fine. Just thinking to much..."

"Where is the blood coming from? I can smell it, do not lie to me."

Kagome answered with a somewhat sad tone to her voice.

"I know, Sesshomaru. I cut my mouth while I was cleaning my teeth. It's not a big deal."

"Then you are unharmed?"

She turned her head back to meet his gaze, her body still facing away from him. Kagome noticed a red tint surrounding the outer area of once white eyes. Her brows furrowed at the sight.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Your eyes..."

Sesshomaru started to blink rapidly. As he did so, his eyes came back to the normal white surrounding his irises.

"It is because of your blood. I was...worried."

"Kagome let a very, very small smile escape her. She looked him up and down and nodded in appreciation.

"Like I said, I just cut my gums on accident. Nothing to worry over. Would you mind turning around for a minute please? I'm ready to get out and need to get my towel."

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer before slowly turning his back to her.

_What are these feelings... so foreign to me. She is beautiful, there is no denying that, but there are many other beautiful women, demonesses, that should have my attention. What am I feeling? Why her?_

Kagome wrapped herself in her towel, thankful that he hadn't turned around. He gained much respect from her for the small gesture of privacy. She looked to him for a moment before she realized she was walking to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned to face her. She was still drawing him in with nothing but her towel wrapped around her. Her legs were bare, as were her shoulders, hair still clinging to her damp body. Looking down Kagome opened her mouth.

"Thank you... for everything."

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh and stepped one foot closer to her where they were only an inch apart. He put a finger to her chin so he could look at her face.

"There is nothing to be thankful for. You are mine to protect." Sesshomaru searched for an unknown question in her eyes as she searched his.

Sesshomaru let her chin go and Kagome's eyes met the ground once more. _What is this? I can't get him out of my head._

Kagome looked up again and she was alone... Kagome looked around for a moment and decided he had probably left her so she could dress. And so... that is what Kagome proceeded to do.

She dried off her body as carefully as possible so she stayed covered and slid a new pair of underwear on and pulled up a pair of hugging jeans. Kagome then removed the towel from her chest and threw up her hair as fast as possible so she could cover herself with her bra. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a gray v-neck sweater her mother must have thrown in for her. It had to be new, she'd never seen it before. Kagome said a silent thanks to her mother for always looking out for her. Kagome took her hair out of her towel and threw it over her arm. She then grabbed her yellow pack and started to head back to her camp.

_What was that?_

**_End Chapter_**


	7. Ch 7 Don't Leave

**Chapter 7- Don't Leave**

What could she have possibly been thinking? Kagome had no idea where camp was. She didn't go to the hot spring on her own, she was carried. Sesshomaru had carried her. So... where was he now? Kagome had practically had enough. She had been walking around for at least two hours and he had not even tried to find her. She knew this for a fact because he was a dog. He would have been able to find her all too easy.

"Sesshomaru?" She called with no reply. "COME ON! Please don't leave me out here alone any longer!" She waited for an answer... still nothing.

She looked around frantically. She had no bow and no arrows. What if something came after her? She couldn't even think straight. She dropped herself and her bag to the ground. She tried... really tried... but she couldn't hold it in. The tears came spilling down, hard. They dripped to her jeans, quickly staining them.

"Where are you?" The question was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper. Kagome sat in her ball until she felt more drops on her jeans. She wiped her face quickly to free her jeans of her tears only to notice droplets falling on her now damp hair.

"Of course!" She stood, ripping her bag from the ground. "This is JUST what I need. Now I'm going to catch a cold." She didn't try to escape the rain. She didn't even care. She continued to walk in the rain, which was really starting to pour.

_This is the one thing I did NOT need right now. Why didn't he come back for me? He left me in the middle of no where! I give him his arm back and he just rids himself of me. What a great guy. Just when I was really starting to like him... _

_Wait... what?_

Out of no where a gush of wind blew Kagome's hair swirling around her. She quickly turned around to see a snarling Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru's contorted face. His eyes bled red, his fangs elongated, and his growl ripping through his teeth.

"Sesshomaru?"

He struggled to speak. "...R-run!"

"What?"

Sesshomaru lost the battle. The markings on his face turned jagged and his nails turned to claws; Kagome took off. Once she reached the tree line, she looked back only to see her friend fighting himself. He was now on the ground, back arched, and under a sort of... spell?

No... Kagome knew better. She had seen Inuyasha react this way before... the demon within.

Sesshomaru's face turned toward Kagome. His eyes were solid red, with no pupils to be seen. He was gone. So who is this new person...demon... in his place? Her eyes widened a fraction but she couldn't do as she was told. She couldn't run. Not from him. Instead she found her feet pushing back to the demon. Her gaze never left him.

The demon stood in his place, face never turning away from Kagome's advancing form. He was still. He didn't move the slightest inch. When Kagome reached about ten feet from him she stopped. She stared intently at the demon before her. Is this still the same Sesshomaru? Why did he want her to run? Was his demon the one thing that the great lord feared?

"Why should I run?"

Sesshomaru stepped toward Kagome. She pondered on taking a step back but she refused to back down. She would stand with him, not against him.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, why should I run? What am I running from?"

"Don't run... Not from me. You, Kagome, are more likely to run from the other."

"The other? Who are you?" Kagome demanded an answer, just what the hell was going on? Sesshomaru took slow steps advancing on Kagome. He did not want to frighten her.

"I am him. Do not fear me."

"I do not. You haven't done anything to me... Not yet, at least."

"I will not!" This red eyed Sesshomaru practically growled at her.

"Do not say that this Sesshomaru will ever hurt you. I will not allow it."

"I don't understand. How can you be Sesshomaru, when Sesshomaru was telling me to run? I'm so confused! Do you have split personalities or something?"

"Please do not yell, my ears are very sensitive."

"Sorry... I'm just really confused." Sesshomaru came a foot from Kagome. He said nothing. Kagome couldn't tear her gaze from the red eyes that were settled on her. He slowly looked her over and then walked around her, inspecting her for any flaws. He found none. When he came back to Kagome's front he extended his claws to her hand and lifted it to sit in his palm.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Kagome was startled, she tried to remove her hand but as soon as she made the slightest flinch he grabbed it, releasing a soft growl.

"You do not trust me." Sesshomaru stated rather than questioned.

"I don't know who you are, and you won't tell me. You are him, but you're not. How is that possible?"

"I told you, Kagome. I am him. I stay away so I can think clearly, and when I can not think clearly, I surface to follow my instincts."

"Wait... you're... his demon self?"

A very, very soft smile crossed the face of the lord before Kagome. She looked over him, and then a realization struck Kagome...

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You said you come when you can't think clearly, so something's wrong, right?"

"Yes... something is, indeed, wrong..."

"Then what is it? Maybe I can help?"

"You. You, Kagome, are what is wrong."

Kagome tried to think of what she could have done that was wrong but the only thing that crossed her mind is what HE did wrong. He left her.

"Wait a minute, I didn't do anything wrong! YOU did. You left. You just left me. How could I have gotten back? You took me to bathe and then you left... Does this mean you don't want me around?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome in his arms and with demonic speed dropped her. And two inches before she hit the ground he grabbed her once again.

"Thank you, Kagome."

Her voice strained from the scare he had given her.

"F-for?"

"This one's arm." Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome the rest of the way on the ground and stayed on his knees to tower over her. His hair fell over his shoulder and landed to the left side of Kagome's face. Kagome couldn't comprehend just what exactly was going on.

"I..uhhh... ya. N-no problem."

Sesshomaru was confused by the fear coming off Kagome.

"What do you fear? Nothing will happen with this Sesshomaru around."

"I don't know... I fear... I-I fear... you..."

Sesshomaru searched her eyes questioningly, unsure of the simple answer she had given him. He gently tried to pull himself away from her, but couldn't succeed.

"What have I done to you? Whatever I did, I am sorry... I did not-"

"Sesshomaru, you didn't do anything...wrong... What is this? What is going on right now?"

"What is what, Kagome?"

"You left me, then you appear and tell me to run from yourself. What would have been the point in me running? I'm fine, your...fine... and nothing bad is happening."

"Something could happen."

"Nothing bad is happening!" Kagome lifted herself in a sitting position and stood turning away from him.

"Where is camp, Sesshomaru? I do NOT want to play these games right now! You left me alone! I had NO idea where I was and... I called you, you could have found me... so why wouldn't you come?"

Kagome stood in drenched in the pouring rain, Sesshomaru never taking his eyes off her. After the moment of silence, Kagome broke, and began to cry. She turned back to face him.

"Why...why didn't you come?"

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her. She didn't even flinch at his speed this time. He grabbed Kagome's face, one hand on each side of her cheek.

"I fear you as well..." Sesshomaru spoke only loud enough for her to hear.

"...What?"

"You... are one of the greatest fears I have... Kagome, you are consuming me. My thoughts always seem to find their way to you."

"You hate humans, Sesshomaru. Why am I any different?"

"You are not human. You are more than human. I don't know what you are. However, I do know, that I want to know what you are. I want to know all of you."

"Sesshomaru, I can't d-"

Sesshomaru carefully touched his lips to Kagome's, and she blinked. After relaxing to him, she closed her eyes... The kiss was gentle. Their lips fit perfectly together. Kagome had never felt this the first time she kissed Inuyasha. This was different. They moved their lips together in a kiss that was so passion filled that they lost themselves competely in the moment. They became completely oblivious to the rain around them.

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss all too soon and laid his head gently against her forehead. When he opened his eyes they still were blood red.

"You can't do what?"

Kagome came back to reality a few moments after his question. That wasn't fair. This was not a good time for this. With everything that was going on in her hectic life this was not what she need. She couldn't handle this. Not right now, at least.

"This..."

Sesshomaru wanted to take back what he had just done. He hadn't actually thought about if she would say that she didn't want this. But she hadn't exactly said that. Did he just do something he shouldn't have?

"Can't? Or won't? Are you not feeling the same feelings? Or is what I have just done wrong?"

"This isn't you... I mean it is... but it's not. I don't know what this is. This has happened to fast. I don't know the first thing about you. And you don't know the first thing about me..."

"Then let me."

"Sesshomaru, I don't love Inuyasha anymore. But I don't have all of my heart back from him either... and if I can't give it all to you now, then I don't want you to have any of it. It's not fair to you... or me."

"You won't try."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. At Kagome's absence of words, Sesshomaru turned from her and began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, wait! Please don't leave me again."

When Sesshomaru turned back around and opened his eyes, they were normal, the beautiful color they were suppose to be... Kagome saw the pain of rejection in his eyes. She hadn't meant to reject him, and she knew that was how it had sounded... she just wasn't ready and false hope is something she refused to give.

"Come, Miko, we must return."

It took everything Kagome had to hold her tears back. This wasn't something she wanted to do, but he deserved better then half a heart, he deserved a full one.

"Sess-"

"Don't... Do not say anything." While he continued to look at her with the pain of hurt evident in his eyes, Kagome watched his face return to the once cold mask.

A sob broke from Kagome. She nodded and watched Sesshomaru turn away from her to continue his stride. She slowly followed after, unsure of what to say or do. Had she just made a mistake?

**_End chapter_**

**Sorry about the delay guys, lot of things have been going on lately. I know sometimes I don't update as frequently but I won't abandon this story so you don't have to worry. Sorry that it's shorter too. I will start doing adding the length back to my chapters as well. Until next time!**


	8. Ch 8 Things Aren't As They Seem

I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**Chapter 8- Things Aren't As They Seem**

As Kagome follow him back to camp she couldn't stop all the thoughts running through her mind. She continuously replayed all the things that just happened. She had spoken with Sesshomaru's beast. He was so much more open than Sesshomaru's normal self. Had he told her to run because he didn't want his true feelings known? What was the big deal if he liked her?

_'Oh... rejection. I didn't reject him...I don't think I did...This is all too much right now at the wrong time.'_

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts when she bumped into the hard back of Sesshomaru. He did not even turn to face her as he spoke.

"This..._incident_... is not to be made known to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome couldn't contain her anger.

"You have NO right to talk to me like that Sesshomaru! Not after what just hap-"

He cut her off with his growl deep in his throat and he faced her.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

All of his stoic practice was thrown out the window. Kagome could see everything ounce of emotion on his face.

"Miko... you have made it clear to this one that you have no interest in pursuing anything and I will treat you no different than anyone else that would cross my path. As I said before... nothing happened."

Kagome did not utter a word. She had done this herself. She had not meant that she felt nothing for him.

_'I just want to know him more. I know nothing about who he is/was and I've never even been to his home! I mean, I do like him... wait... I do?... Oh no... What have I done?'_

When Sesshomaru turned once again and started to walk away, Kagome followed closely this time. She was unsure how to ask Sesshomaru to forget everything she had said with her new found realization, but she also knew that she had ruined something that should have been a romantic gesture of love... for a demon at least. He scared her, but being afraid of something like that was such a small price to pay for something so great. She had realized her mistake and wanted to take it all back... instead... she would have to find another way around it. And that's what she would do... She just wasn't sure how that was going to happen. She had never been a expert with affection especially since the only experience she had with men all boiled down to a stubborn half-demon who held her heart once upon a time.

When they finally came to a stop they were back with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken. The trio were quietly eating a roasted deer near the campfire they had cooked in on. Probably compliments of the demon lord.

Kagome smiled at his secret kindness that only a few, including herself, had ever seen.

"Miko, you will eat and then rest. Tomorrow we start the journey to the west."

Kagome reverted back to calling Sesshomaru by his title. Her sorrow for her mistake was easily heard in her voice.

"How many days travel will it take, my lord?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome by her surprisingly hurt tone.

_'She is the one that rejected this Sesshomaru. She has no right to be upset.'_

"Rin, Jaken, and yourself will travel on Ah-Un while myself will fly on my own. At that rate it will take approximately two days at the most."

Kagome nodded only once with her eyes glued to the ground. She was hurt, but she was thinking of what she could do to get him to open back up to her. She came to terms with the fact that she did like him. A lot. But how would you go about trying to fix things with a stubborn, cold, demon lord like Sesshomaru?

Kagome decided she would sleep somewhat away from the group tonight. She needed to collect her thoughts. She took out her sleeping bag knowing she would not be close to Sesshomaru tonight and

took it to lay under a tree that stood about a hundred feet away from where the rest of the group settled including Sesshomaru. She wrapped up in her sleeping bag and stared at the stars in the night sky. How could she possibly try to break down the hard walls again. It would be no where as easy as the first time. Not that she was actually trying to, but it's something she still accomplished. It would be ten times worse the second time. She knew she had hurt him badly. It was definitely clear what she had done. Right now, she had to sleep. She was so exhausted from the long day that caused so much grief. Kagome lulled herself to a dream filled slumber that hurt her even worse when she was awake.

**Dream State**

_Kagome walked through beautiful gardens smelling each flower she passed. She worse a orange kimono that hung slightly off her shoulders. The kimono was very well fitted showing every curve she had and traveled down to the ground to flow behind her. Her gently curled hair was pinned in a high ponytail that held a decorative white and yellow lotus flower._

_Kagome looked at her surroundings in awe. Not to far she spotted Sesshomaru walking along the tree line when a female demon came running up behind him. She watched as the scene played out and she could here everything that was said as if they were standing right in front of her._

"_My lord, join me for your favorite tea? I had it prepared and laid out the main balcony."_

"_Leave me be. I will not join you for anything."_

_Kagome saw Sesshomaru smirk toward her without the other demoness noticing his kind gesture. A small pink blush rushed across her cheeks and she looked down with a gentle smile on her face. The demoness, angry from rejection, hurried away from the lord shouting her departure and saying she would not return in attempt to woo him. Sesshomaru sped fast to join Kagome in the gardens and was at her side in no time. _

"_I've missed you."_

"_You were away from me for no longer than an hour."_

"_That is an hour too long. You're beautiful."_

"_You don't look too bad yourself. Though I have seen this outfit on you many times before."_

_Sesshomaru let out a chuckle and leaned to peck Kagome's cheek ever so gently._

"_Now Sesshomaru... what was wrong with that female demon? She seemed quite suitable for a lord of your station."_

"_She... is not you..."_

"_I cannot give you a full-blooded child."_

"_And I do not require one as of now."_

"_They are already trying to force you. What will you do when the time comes?"_

**End Dream State**

Kagome woke to the morning sun. She saw that everyone was still asleep but stood to pack her things any way. She did not want to do anything more that would upset Sesshomaru. By the looks of the sun, she figured the group would sleep for at least another hour. Kagome left to go take a quick bath. She grabbed her bathing supplies and left her bag next to Ah-Un so if they did wake Sesshomaru would have an idea as to where she was. She wasn't going all the way back to the hot spring Sesshomaru had taken her to the day before so she settled for the closest river she could find. She quickly rinsed her hair with her shampoo and conditioner and shaved the three areas of her body she always did when she bathed and got out of the river. She grabbed the pair of jeans and sweater she brought with her and french braided her hair in two so they were brother hanging on each side of her shoulder. She even braided her bangs back just letting a few pieces frame her face.

Kagome headed back to the group was just finding them stirring. What perfect timing she had. Sesshomaru was already awake and staring at her like she was a raw piece of meat.

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?"

He immediately looked away and told Rin and Jaken to ready themselves for departure. He then moved himself to where Kagome stood.

"Do not leave again without informing me. Something could have happened."

"And nothing did. Don't worry over me, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome flashed her heart breaking smile to Sesshomaru and walked past him to help Rin pack her belongings and board Ah-Un. Before climbing up behind Rin, Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru once more and gave him a small smile and subtle blush and proceeded to do as she was told the night before. As soon as everyone was settled the group took off to the west.

**End Chapter**

Soooo? Feed back?


	9. Ch 9 Into the West

Ch. 9- Into the West

The venture to the west took two days, and nights. They only time stops were made were for bathroom breaks, baths, and to eat. The trip was mostly silent. Apart from Rin asking the occasional, 'Are we there yet?', it was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Kagome and Sesshomaru had only looked at each other while the other was looking away. Sesshomaru was as cold and indifferent as when she had first spoke with him. As for Kagome... she was pondering all the things she could do to show him that she wanted to pursue more with him. Of course it would be difficult, but she didn't care. If she knew anything it was that love was the most sought after thing in the world, and she wouldn't deny herself or the lord of something so precious. Hopefully it came down to love.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, he simply turned to Kagome to show that he was ready to hear whatever she would say.

"It has been two days and we still have not arrived at our destination. May I inquire as to how much more time it will take to arrive?"

"Mere minutes will pass until we see the gates."

He would not say it aloud but Sesshomaru was becoming annoyed with the way she spoke to him. She spoke to him with respect, and that's how it should be, but still it drove him to be annoyed. She never spoke to anyone like this, not even with they first had met. She never showed him the respect she should have. Why was she doing so now?

Kagome had two days to think of how she should approach him. As she thought about the things she might say, nothing came to mind. She never owned a dog but knew them to be a race of action. Action is how she would have to go about it. Words would simply not cut it for Sesshomaru. Kagome had never been put on the spot of showing affection because she rarely did with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru proved to be more affectionate than his brother.

Minutes passed and Kagome looked over the treetops to see a huge amount of land blocked off with gates of stone. The group started to descend where the gates opened. Once safely on the ground she dismounted Ah-Un and walked to where Sesshomaru stood. This was it. She would now attempt to show Sesshomaru how she too felt and hopefully she would not screw it up, for she was new at this.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru looked behind him expecting to see Kagome still far behind but found her to be standing not five feet behind him. His eyes narrowed in surprise and her closeness. He did NOT expect her to come so close after what they had been through.

"Yes?"

"Would you, possibly mind, showing me around the grounds when everyone gets settled in?"

"I will send a personal maid for you and she may do the tasks you wish of her."

"I appreciate that but I was hoping that you, personally, would do this for me."

A moment of silence passed between them.

_' I cannot give you only friendship. Kagome, this Sesshomaru cannot only be friends. I cannot bare only friendship knowing I will always want more.'_

"No."

Kagome sighed and took a few steps back.

_'Will he refuse me every time? No, I will just have to try harder.' _

A guard standing by had the gate keepers open the gates and met his lord with a bow. Kagome looked past Sesshomaru and saw a quite attractive man with jet black hair almost as long as Sesshomaru's hair. It was held high in a ponytail with his bangs framing his face all the way to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright silver and he had somewhat similar markings that Sesshomaru had. He had one black stripe on each cheekbone. His clothing consisted of a dark hunters green hakama and black haori. He wore armor resembling Sesshomaru's minus the spikes. He was definitely a demon.

"Welcome back my lord. I hope your travels fared well."

"They were sufficient enough."

The guard rose back to his height as he saw Kagome peer out from a few feet behind Sesshomaru. He noted the odd clothing she wore and how her dark hair was braided back perfectly. He looked her over noting how beautiful she was, especially considering she was human. Her brown eyes and wonderfully sculpted face matched her well toned body that her strange clothing hugged tightly revealing her curves. Kagome and Sesshomaru both noticed the guard looking Kagome over. He then decided to speak.

"My lord, you have brought back another companion?" The guard had no hatred for human kind but still did not mingle with their kind.

"Her name is Kagome. She will be treated as you treat me with the up most respect. I will expect you to inform the rest of this news."

"Of course, my lord."

Sesshomaru began to walk through the gates with his pack following shortly after. The guard slowed his pace to walk beside Kagome.

"Forgive my rudeness miss Kagome. My name is Takeshi and I am the general to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled her radiant smile which make Takeshi's marvel once more at her beauty.

"Well you know my name so, it's wonderful to meet you."

Kagome extended a hand to shake. Takeshi looked at her hand then back to her face as he grabbed her hand gently and brought it to his mouth were he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand making Kagome blush a small shade of pink.

"It's lovely to meet you miss Kagome."

Kagome's blush darkened the slightest shade.

"Uhhh... ya thanks..."

Kagome tried not to look him in the eyes as she had been embarrassed enough. She kept her eyes on the ground and turned to walk behind the group again.

Takeshi caught up to her not understanding why she was so embarrassed. Had no man ever showed their respect to a beautiful woman like herself?

"Miss Kagome, if I have offended you I meant no disrespect."

"No... it's not you. I'm just not use to that... kind of... greeting, would you call it?" She looked up to meet the general's face, waiting for the answer to her question.

Takeshi flashed a bright smiled at Kagome.

"Only to a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Kagome's eyes grew big. Was he hitting on her? She snapped her head directly in front of her where she met Sesshomaru's back just ahead.

"Okay. Thanks... for that."

Kagome walked in silence after that, knowing full well that the general was still oggling her. Completely embarrassed and not knowing what to do or say, she remained silent. At the front of group walked a fuming Sesshomaru. He was becoming so irritated at his general but he could not, would not say a thing because Kagome had rejected him, she was free to be with whomever she wanted. Of course he was eavesdropping on their conversation. It involved Kagome, and if she was involved in something whether she liked it or not he was in it too. Even if she didn't know it... Even if it hurt him to see it. He still wanted nothing more than to turn and rip his general's throat out.

After a little time of walking a clearing came into view. A beautiful castle made out of wood and stone stood tall just a little further in walking distance. Kagome looked around her and noticed a huge garden that held many, many different kinds of flowers and trees. It seemed far bigger than just a garden, but she didn't know what else to call it. Her mouth dropped when they came to the castle doors. The castle was so much bigger than it had looked just minutes ago.

The doors to the castle were opened revealing a grand room that looked to be a ball room of sorts. The group had come to a stop when servants of every kind came to greet their lord and inform him of certain things that required his attention immediately. Kagome took the time to look at all the details the room had to offer. Everything looked so precise; it had special attention paid to it while being designed and built.

Sesshomaru noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Kagome marveling at the beauty of his home, for which he was enthused to see. He was unsure of her reaction before this. Thankfully she seemed to love it. Takeshi also did not miss Kagome's amusement with the room and walked to her side again.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Breathtaking is more like it."

"Sesshomaru's great, great grandfather built the palace. He had newly mated the Lady of the West and had wanted to make a palace as beautiful as her. He paid specific attention to every last detail. This was his mating gift to her."

"Wow. He must have really loved her."

"And he did. Love like this hasn't been around this palace in quite sometime."

"What about Sesshomaru's mother and father?"

"You do know of Inuyasha, correct?"

"Yes, I traveled with him before Sesshomaru... Lord... Sesshomaru."

"So you know of Inuyasha's mother then?"

"Yes, of course, Lady Izayoi."

"You must understand that Lord Sesshomaru was conceived to create a powerful heir, not from love."

Kagome spared Sesshomaru a glace after the words 'not from love' left Takeshi's mouth. A questioning look on her face.

"What about his father and Izayoi then? They loved each other."

"From what I've heard yes. No one in the castle had met her apart from Sesshomaru and Myoga. The Lord never brought her here for fear of Sesshomaru's mother finding out, which of course she did."

"He told me she's around. What does he mean by that?"

"She is... around. When she found out about the affair she left. Lord Sesshomaru was still a pup then. I'm not quite sure if he's seen her since actually. The lady hasn't been here, that's for sure."

"Can you really blame her? I would be hurt knowing my loved one loved another... hm.. pup... that's cute."

"Miss Kagome, I told you before, they weren't in love."

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure she loved him in a sense and it would still hurt to find that out. I mean, how would you feel about that?"

"Yes. I suppose you are right."

"Thank you." Kagome had a smile as if she had just one a debate.

"So, I hope to not seem out of my place, miss, but would you like to accom-"

"Kagome."

Sesshomaru knew all too well what was coming next. He would back out of the way if Kagome chose someone to love but he would not witness it.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I will escort you to your chambers now."

"I thought you sai-"

"You know that this one does not like to repeat himself."

"...Ya.. Sorry... Um, Takeshi what were you going to say?"

Takeshi knew from the moment his lord interrupted him that the girl was off limits.

"Oh, nothing, miss Kagome. Please don't hesitate if you need anything. This is where I leave you."

"Oh, Okay. See ya!" Kagome smiled politely his way in which Takeshi returned the kind smile.

When Takeshi passed his lord he could feel the tension that was radiating off of Sesshomaru. He kept his eyes on the floor as Sesshomaru followed his figure with his eyes, not ever moving his head in his direction.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm ready when you are!"

Kagome walked to his side and smiled the heartbreaking smile only meant for him. He looked at her only for a moment, eyes and face as cold as stone, and turned to lead her to her room. She was saddened by the exterior of him but she knew deep down, somehow, she had left an impression, and hopefully she would soon start to get that back.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru down long hallways and through different doors. She was so distracted by the art work and elegance of the palace she didn't noticed when he stopped, and ran right into his hard back when she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I should've been paying more attention."

A sigh escaped Sesshomaru. He turned to her and lent a hand, which startled Kagome. She took his hand in hers.

"Thank you."

Hands still held by one another, Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask.

"Do you find him attractive?"

"Who, My lord?"

"Takeshi? Are you fond of him?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-"

"Stop... Do not call me that."

"Then what would I call you?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Okay, then. Sesshomaru, I guess I'm fond of him, and girl with eyes can see that he's attractive."

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned away from her. He started to walk again.

Coming to a realization Kagome grabbed his haori without thinking. He turned to face her. This time was different, she saw emotion... Was this jealousy?

"Wait a minute, do you mean... You're asking if... OH! No, NO. I'm not _fond_ of him... I'm... _fond_ of someone else..."

Kagome never took his eyes from him when she spoke the last few words. Sesshomaru turned around a didn't speak a word to her. He led her down just a few more hallways before they came to a door. The door itself was big, big enough for say... a dog demon in true form to enter through.

When Kagome opened the door she was in awe once again. The room was big, maybe too big. Like the first room... and the rest of the castle (she'd seen so far) this room was just as elegant. A huge futon lay on top of another in the center of the room. The sheets were a dark, royal blue, satin. A ridiculous amount of pillows covered the bed that were the same color as the sheets. A white canopy hung from the tall ceiling and draped on the outskirts of the bed. A red oak vanity of sorts stood against a mural painted wall. Tales of the battles were painted on all walls, telling the stories of Sesshomaru's ancestors and their victorious wins.

The fur of a bear lay in front of a fireplace that could roast a good size boar. There were candles all over the room, obviously to light the night, that were different shades of purple and smelled like orchids. There was a low desk with pillows all around it that looked like a good place to study or read. Kagome made a mental note to ask if there was a library later. And the room was filled with trinkets for her hair if she wished so, kimonos of all kinds, not to mention the weaponry placed on low tables all through out the room. There were two doors, one on each side of the room. The last thing Kagome noticed was the incredible balcony she couldn't believed she missed. She wandered to the balcony and took in the view. As much as she didn't want to, she tore away from the breathtaking sight and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Sesshomaru."

"Then this is shall be your room as long as you like it here. I will send your maid to you shortly."

"Sesshomaru, wait."

"What is it you require?"

"Come in and close the door, please." He did as asked.

"What is it?"

"Takeshi told me about your mother... and I just want to tell you that I'm sure she loves you..."

The silence that filled the room seemed unbreakable. Why would Takeshi be so open with things that are most certainly not his business?

"Everyone deserves to be loved, Sesshomaru."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you... I do like you and am... _fond_ of you. I just don't know you the way I want to. I know you don't wanna hear it but I never knew how to with Inuyasha, and I certainly don't know how to with you. I just... need some time."

"Kagome, has anyone ever told you that actions speak louder than words?"

"Ya, I've heard that a lot."

"Your actions spoke differently."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sesshomaru still looking at her, slipped, and let the pain and hurt show all over his features. When he finally realized that it was showing for her to see, he blinked abruptly and somewhat shook his head recomposing himself before he spoke again.

"Dinner is served at sun down. I would hate for you to be late."

With that, he left, shutting the door hard behind him.

"So... I was right then. Words wouldn't work. UGHHHH!"

With that Kagome laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling until dinner was to be served.


	10. Ch 10 Stirring You Up

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**:(**

**Ch. 10- Stirring You Up**

Kagome lie in her bed unsure of what to do. Dinner was to be served soon but she wasn't hungry. There was a hole in her gut the size of Tokyo. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru resided down the hallway feeling the same things.

Betrayal. The word that had been residing in his closed off mind for 3 days. It was unfair. She had betrayed him. He opened himself to her and she had denied him. He had never felt this before. Never had he ever taken an interest in any woman. He wouldn't allow himself to feel this way ever again. It was wrong. His father, Inu no Taisho, had let a mortal woman steal his heart and the result ended in his death. Would the same become of him? Would he die for a woman? A human woman?

Sesshomaru stood on his balcony and the thoughts of Kagome consumed him. He overlooked the land that belonged to his father once upon a time. He cherished what his father had left him. Even if he didn't leave him the great fang, Tetsusaiga, still he was thankful. He marveled at the beauty of his lands. The perfect trees, the gardens, the open field, it all rested in his hands, but what would he do with it?

His heart still reached for her. How long would he hold on? Why couldn't he let something as simple as this go? She didn't want him.

Sesshomaru still had time to himself before dinner. A bath would surely clear his head, wouldn't it? A little relaxation went a long way. Deciding it would be best to clean up after their journey to his home, Sesshomaru grabbed a fresh towel and headed to his private hot spring connecting to his room.

The spring looked as perfect as it could. The hot spring was bigger than the usual one in the forest and was surrounded with rocks. There were cherry blossoms surrounding the spring and Sesshomaru always noted how beautiful it was. Much like Kagome... He relaxed in the bath as long as he could, which ended up only being about fifteen minutes. He was happy to be home, which meant that he didn't have to wear layer after layer of clothing to show his royal status. Getting out of the bath, he practically jogged to his wardrobe in search of the most comfortable attire he could find. After searching through his entire collection he found a pair of black satin hakamas. He also grabbed some lace and tied up his hair in a high ponytail like his father wore his. He stared at his reflection in a mirror by his closet. He looked just like his father... now he was feeling like his father. Would he die like his father as well?

Kagome finally jumped up from the bed and decided she wanted a bath. Did they have any kind of plumbing in the feudal era?

A knock was heard at Kagome's door. She came to the door a slowly slid it open. A shorter woman than herself stood there. She looked to be about Kagome's age and had hair as yellow as a canary. Her eyes were as orange as a burning flame and her skin pale like snow. She was beautiful. She had to be a demon...

"Miss Kagome my name is Keiko. I am here as your maid. If you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Keiko bowed low, showing Kagome she was her superior.

"Keiko, it's wonderful to meet you, but please don't do that."

"Do what, miss?"

"Don't bow... like that."

"But miss Kagome, you are mine to take care of, please do not make me under mind your authority."

"Authority? I don't have... um... never mind. I'm actually glad you're here. Do you know where I can take a bath?"

Keiko smiled at Kagome and it took her breath away. She was indeed a woman but her smile was that of a six year old child. It made Kagome's heart fill with happiness.

Keiko walked passed Kagome and into her room and motioned for her to follow.

"Miss Kagome, did you really think my lord would leave you without a way to cleanse yourself?"

"Well he just showed me the room, he didn't tell me where to bathe."

As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, Keiko stopped at one of the two doors in Kagome's room that she had yet to look in. Keiko turned to face her.

"Miss Kagome, this is yours to use whenever you please."

Keiko turned back to open the door and Kagome's mouth dropped and she gazed in and saw a hot spring. This spring looked almost identical to Sesshomaru's spring except her's had a waterfall cascading off the rocks that surrounded it.

Kagome was stunned, speechless. This was hers? ….This was a joke, it had to be. Kagome walked into the room and sighed. This was exactly what she needed!

"Thank kami!"

"Miss Kagome, do you require anything as of now?"

"Towels?"

"I will have them warmed and will deliver them shortly."

"OH THANK YOU!"

Kagome couldn't contain her happiness at her bath and the gracious 'maid', named Keiko, that Sesshomaru sent for her. She almost knocked Keiko to the floor embracing her with a heart-warming hug.

Kagome enjoyed her bath. After her shampoo and shaving escapade she ended up soaking for way to long. She must have lost track of time because Keiko came bursting through the bathing entrance rushing Kagome to get out of that bath continuously repeating how late for dinner she was.

Kagome let Keiko push her around the room and even let Keiko style her hair. She left Kagome's wavy hair flow freely down her back and simply pushed some of her hair back on the left side and pinned it with a simple red flower. Keiko immediately pushed her to the other door in her enormous room and opened the door to reveal a excessively large closet filled with kimonos of every kind. Keiko already knew what she was dressing Kagome in as she ran to the back of the closet grabbed what she wanted and hurried back to Kagome.

"Miss Kagome, please drop your towel. We need to make this as _fast_ as possible."

"Umm... let me put on a pair of underwear and my bra first please..." Kagome ran to her yellow bag.

"Your... what? Miss?"

"Just underclothes Keiko. It'll just take a second."

"Please hurry, miss."

"Okay, okay! I'm trying!"

Kagome put on a pair of rose colored lace panties with a matching bra. She made haste back to Keiko so she could finish her work.

Keiko wrapped her in a white silk under kimono before she draped a beautiful red over the white. The red kimono was patterned with the same flower Kagome wore in her hair. She was absolutely dumbfounded by the detail of her new attire. Keiko was tying the last little bit of fabric around Kagome's waist which was plain black. Kagome hurried to the mirror in her room to apply the smallest amount of make-up before she was off to the kitchen. She ran a small amount of black liner around her eyes and topped it with black mascara. She stood in the mirror to look herself over once before leaving. She was beautiful. The kimono she wore closed around her right leg so that when she walked her leg would slip out from the kimono as a nice showing of her skin. The kimono covered the rest of her body nicely as it was quite snug at her waist and breasts. She stayed barefoot as Keiko hurried her out of the room.

They practically ran down the hallway so Keiko could get Kagome to dinner.

"Miss Kagome, I'm sorry about our hurried pace but we must arrive before My Lord to the dining area."

"That's okay. I took too long bathing, I'm sorry!"

They finally arrived at the dining area where Rin sat waiting patiently.

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Hey, Rin. How are you?"

"Good! You know lord Sesshomaru doesn't like people to be late for dinner. You have to come earlier from now on, okay?"

"Ya, I got caught up in-"

The sound of the kitchen door being shut stopped Kagome mid sentence.

"You pushed your time very close."

"Yes... I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Don't let it happen again, or you will not eat."

Kagome furrowed her brows. How could he deny her food? She was getting irritated by him to say the least. If he gave her attitude then that's what he would get from her.

"Hm. It's my first day here. I'm sorry for breaking rules I didn't know."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed her way when he heard her smug attitude.

"I would hold my tongue with an attitude such as yours."

"No. If you have a problem with it then we should discuss it private. AFTER dinner. NOT in front of Rin."

"And that's what's going to happen."

Every one ate in silence. Sesshomaru had rare meat which had hardly been cooked. Whereas, Kagome, who was still ticked off, only asked for a small amount of fruit. Her agitation had made her lose her appetite. Rin scarfed down a large piece of fish and two bowls of rice. After Rin finished her food, she looked to Sesshomaru who nodded his head. The little girl immediately took off out of the dining area and down the hall. Kagome continued to sit in silence her face never changing from the smug look it had. Sesshomaru glared at her, swallowed his last piece of meat. With his food now gone, he stood. The room was empty. He glided slowly to where Kagome sat and got down to eye level with her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"You will not disrespect me in my home again."

"Is that so?"

"What EXACTLY are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything. I do think that I'll go for a walk though... Wanna come?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. Kagome slowly rose from her seat and turned to walk out.

"Why would I want to go on a walk?"

"I don't know. Cuz it's with me?"

Sesshomaru's anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with confusion. Wasn't she just mad at him and trying to start an argument?

"What are you trying to do?"

Kagome tilted her head back slightly glancing in his direction.

"Actions speak louder than words, Sesshomaru."

If Sesshomaru hadn't been so good at hiding his emotions his jaw would have dropped to the floor. She had just used his own words against him. And for once... he was speechless. She started to walk out the dining room door. He stared after her. He couldn't deny that she was breathtakingly beautiful, especially in her ensemble, but she was Kagome. One thing that Kagome was... confusing. With that, Sesshomaru picked up one foot and put it front of the other to follow after her.

He kept a small distance between them. She admired the halls, the paintings, and the fabric of the curtains. She looked at each one with detail. He watched her carefully as to not miss any of her movements.

_Why am I following her! I'm being dragged along like some... some... pup! This woman is infuriating! What could she possibly be trying to accomplish?_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Would you show me around the grounds? I'd really like to see the outside of your home."

"If that is your wish..."

Kagome gave him a sincere smile. She was breaking him again. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

He looked Kagome over for a second before he turned to lead her outside. He still wanted to impress her... Why?

"Soooo have you added anything to this place that I haven't seen?"

"Yes."

"...Like?"

"You will see."

"Is that where we are going?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being so short with me?"

"Is there something else I should be saying?"

"I... I don't know... anything that's on you mind. I'm up to hear it!"

They finally reached the doors. Kagome kept trying, she needed to see or hear _something_ from him. Her heart was becoming stir crazy.

"Why are you talking so much?"

"Cuz I'm _trying_ to get you to talk."

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I...um... I guess I'm kinda... um... nervous?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to be face to face with her. If Kagome hadn't looked up at the last second she wouldn't have even seen him so close to her. Her cheeks were covered in blush.

"Really now..."

Sesshomaru leaned in and put his right cheek to her cheek. He was so close, Kagome could feel the heat from his skin. The fact that his chest was completely bare made it even worse... He was too attractive for his own good. She did like his hair pulled back, but enjoyed it down just the same.

"When I get closer to you, you heart beats faster, Kagome."

"Not all the time!"

"_Every time_."

Sesshomaru pulled back just enough to gaze into the unknown depths of her brown eyes. The sun was beginning to set and it shone beautifully off her hair. The moments like this are the ones Sesshomaru treasured deep down. He may keep this his secret forever... maybe. With his thoughts roaming wildly, he turned back around to lead her to his most cherished place... the only place he could truly be at peace.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere I believe you will _never_ forget."

Kagome continued to follow him. She kept quiet the duration of the walk, letting her own thoughts roam.

_'I could never forget you. Somehow I will show you. I swear I will.'_

_**End Chapter**_

**So guys...How'd ya like it? I think I need some reviews to help me write more... I keep getting writers block... Ideas would be taken into consideration as well. :) Till next chapter!**


	11. Ch 11 Serenity

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Ch. 11- Serenity **

The walk went by somewhat slow. It wasn't that far of a distance to travel but Kagome was still as red as a tomato. Sesshomaru loved the scent of her embarrassment and would more than likely continue to torment the poor girl. She was so inexperienced when it came to the opposite sex just about anything made her uncomfortable. It wasn't exactly a bad thing though, for Kagome wanted to know more.

Sesshomaru stopped once again.

"This is my place, Kagome. Before we venture the rest of the way, you must understand that this place is not for you to be at constantly. This one comes here to escape the world when needed."

"You are doing better with not speaking in third person."

"I am serious."

"Then _why_ are you taking me along?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Well if that's how you feel!"

Kagome started walking again as if she knew where she was going. Sesshomaru only looked to her with a confusing face.

"Well are you just gonna stare? Come on, take me to this place!"

A small smirk played on Sesshomaru's lips. She was definitely worth his time. She was opening him back up and now, he really didn't care. Being with her made him forget the worries of the world. Yes. She would definitely enjoy this place.

She barely had time to see him "jog" to her side. When he arrived she grabbed his hand and he was startled at first and looked at their joined hands. When he looked back up, he was met with her beautiful brown eyes. A small smile was thrown his way accompanied by a very, very slight blush. With Sesshomaru's keen sight there was no avoiding the fact that he saw it.

"We have almost arrived."

"Great! I can't wait to see this place."

Sesshomaru stopped to stand in front of her.

"Please, close you eyes."

"As you wish."

Kagome closed her eyes and Sesshomaru inspected them for any sign of her peeking. It didn't look as if she'd be spoiling his "surprise".

He led her the rest of the way which took about an extra five minutes. Sesshomaru didn't want to take a chance in her seeing his most cherished place before arriving. She needed to stand where she could see everything all at once.

When they came to a stop, Sesshomaru was the first to speak. Kagome dared not to open her eyes until told to do so.

"Are you ready?"

"I think I am. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Please do."

When Kagome opened her eyes she almost had a stroke.

She remembered this place from her dreams. She didn't let it ruin the beauty of the surrounding knowing now that this place is in fact a reality. She quickly turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, this place is perfect."

"Indeed it is."

"Uhm... Remember when I told you I had that dream about the huge waterfall?"

"Yes."

"This is where I was, when you showed up."

"Hn. You have not been here before."

"I know. Weird how I would already know what it looked like, huh?"

"Quite."

Sesshomaru walked to the giant tree located in the center of the area and took a seat. Kagome continued to gaze in awe at the scene before her. As she continued he simply watched her. He enjoyed the scent of happiness and calmness on her.

"Would you like to come sit, Kagome?"

She simply nodded and strode gracefully to him. She took her seat rather closely to him and tried to think of the next thing to say.

"So... still don't know why you brought me here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

INot knowing what else to say she once again nodded her head.

"You look beautiful in red."

Once again that breathtaking smile appeared on her face accompanied by the slight tint to her cheeks. Sesshomaru didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing that.

"Thank you. And you don't look to bad yourself either in your lack of clothing."

Her face immediately went up in flames. She really should think before speaking sometimes.

A chuckle left Sesshomaru's lips.

"You have a nice laugh too."

"It would be difficult to hear me in a good mood seeing as how most of our encounters included the half-breed."

"Ha, ya. It's nice to get a break from him."

"Does...does that mean you wish to return to him?"

"I, um, I don't... Not particularly. I do miss Shippo, though."

"You are a kind person, taking a demon child as your own."

"What else could I have done? He even tried to kill me, not that it worked very well for him. He's still young. After finding out what the thunder brothers did to him, there was only one choice for me. I fell for him after that. What can I say. He's a cute little guy."

"The thunder brothers... quite the little pests if you ask me."

"I can agree with you on that one. The big one kidnapped me!"

"Manten. Obnoxious ingrate."

"The other was even worse! He killed a demoness that he brought back with him out of rage toward his brother."

"Hiten was a womanizer...Kagome did he... Try anything with you?"

"No thank god. Said I was attractive but Manten said I was gonna be used for his precious hair elixir. So, Hiten backed off."

"That is good to hear."

"Ya. So how often do you come here?"

"More than you would think."

"Why is that?"

"So much goes on through the days here. The issues that come up daily that I have to deal with is the majority of it. When it comes to the other lords this one's brain feel like it will explode."

"You are doing it again."

"My apologies miss."

Kagome giggled and scooted closer to Sesshomaru. Once close enough she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I-is this okay?"

"Whatever you desire."

"Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you. I only meant-"

"I understand now. Do not apologize. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"That can make things complicated easily."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru laid his head atop of Kagome's and they sat in a perfect and comfortable silence for quite some time.

"It grows late Kagome."

"Can't we stay?"

"Not tonight. Another night sounds promising of course."

"Okaaay."

Sesshomaru got up and Kagome didn't seem to budge.

"Will you be joining me?"

"I dunno. You said 'we' couldn't stay. Maybe I will. I think I'll be okay alone."

"Is that so? If we were outside my palace gates you wouldn't last long."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me weak?"

"I said no such thing. I simply stated the facts."

"Are you challenging me, Sesshomaru?"

"Possibly, I have only seen you with your power. Not in combat. Your archery is the only thing I have witnessed and that too needs slight perfection."

Kagome stood from her resting spot and walked up to Sesshomaru confident.

"I may not be a demon, but I can protect myself just fin-"

Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru pinned her under him in less than a millisecond and Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Do not lie to me."

"I wasn't! At least I thought I wasn't."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and only moved slightly so he could see her better. When Kagome realized what an intimate position they were in, she turned as red as a tomato and attempted to push him off her.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Don't keep me here like this!"

He quirked a brow.

"So innocent you are."

He removed himself from her and lent her a hand.

"What, and you're not?"

Sesshomaru gently grabbed her waist and jumped the surrounding water to the complete land. They began their walk back to the palace.

"I have not been one to take in part in foolishness with females."

"...Foolishness?" 

"I do not become distracted easily."

"So... you've never been with anyone?"

"No I have not."

Kagome tried to hide a smile. Her attempt was a feeble one.

"Is their something wrong with that?"

"Not at all! That's actually really hard to come across where I am from."

"And where exactly is home to you?"

"I... I think we should discuss that another time."

"Tomorrow."

"I don't think..."

"Tomorrow... you will start training."

In no time they were back at Kagome's bedroom door. They had been so wrapped up in conversation that the walk back seemed a lot less of a distance then the way there.

"Training for what?"

"You will learn combat. I do not wish you to be unable to defend yourself should your power become weakened."

"Oh. Okay, I think I can handle that."

Still the stood outside her door unable to stop their conversation.

"I hope so. You will be training with me."

"WHAT?"

"We begin after breakfast tomorrow."

Sesshomaru turned to leave her to her room when she halted him.

"ONE condition."

He turned back to her with semi wide eyes.

"I get to wear MY clothes. I wanna be able to move."

He smiled. "As long as they are not as revealing as the wretched green ensemble you use to wear then you may."

Kagome laughed. "They aren't. Promise."

Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"I don't mind revealing but the eyes in this palace do wander and I would not appreciate others looking at you."

Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru leaned down toward her and kissed her cheekbone as gently as possible. At that her blush became tenfold.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't find her voice so when Sesshomaru started to walk to his own quarters she barely managed to squeak out her reply.

"Ya. Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked in her room and closed the door behind her. She slid down the back of it with a smile so big the sun would have trouble competing with it. After two minutes of a few giggles and a never waving smile she got up and went to undress. Before she started to disrobe a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in!"

"Miss Kagome."

"Hi, Keiko! Wanna help me get outta this? I'm tired, it's been quite a day."

"You seem happy miss. I take it your walk with my lord went well?"

"It went wonderfully. I really do like him."

"That is good to hear, miss Kagome. Many demoness' have left on a loud rampage about his rudeness."

Kagome walked to her bag and pulled out a black, cotton, sleep dress that stopped about mid thigh.

"Keiko, if you want to go to bed, I don't think I will need anything else tonight."

"Thank you, but I do not believe I will sleep tonight."

"Right... demons don't need much sleep."

"Miss Kagome, please just call if you require anything tonight."

With that Keiko left the room and Kagome was still smiling as she snuggled into her warm and comfortable bed.

Sesshomaru readied himself for bed since he would be training with Kagome tomorrow. Tonight was too good of a night not to enjoy a nights rest.

_I was too quick to judge her. I need to remember how complicated she is. _

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and slid himself into his own bed to seek the comfort of sleep. Tomorrow he would see her at breakfast.

**Guys I am SOOOO sorry about the late post. So much has happened and I've been to upset to write a good chapter. I must have written then deleted at least ten times. I think I'm satisfied with this chapter though. I hope you guys are too! Don't worry, the next chapter will be updated soon.**


End file.
